Is This Love
by Kanemoshi
Summary: Kagome, by a strange twist of fate, begins to find out why Sesshomaru hates humankind and his younger half-brother. Determined to prove not all humans are the same, Kagome gets closer to the Lord of the Western Lands. Sesshomaru/Kagome
1. Default Chapter

Is This Love?  
  
Authoress: Hi! I've got somethin' to admit...this will be my first time writing a fluffy (and I don't  
  
just mean Sesshomaru) story...so please be kind...and it is an Inu/Koga fic (yeah, Inuyasha and  
  
Koga...strange...) and a few others, but I won't spoil the surprise...well, it isn't that surprising in  
  
the long run...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha...even though I wish I could...I'd be happy just to have  
  
Sesshomaru, Miroku, or Koga...but this world hates me, so I don't own anything...not even...the  
  
computer...nope...it's the parents'...  
  
Chapter One   
  
An injured youkai  
  
Koga sensed it immediately...an extremely powerful youkai...and it was close. He ran  
  
towards it, his wolves following behind him. When he got closer, he felt two powers, one fading  
  
a little more quickly than the other. What the hell? Koga asked himself as he looked around the  
  
village. He could tell that it had been abandoned, long before the two demons had destroyed  
  
most of it. Koga saw a large dragon, the largest one he had ever seen, on the ground. He knew  
  
the thing was dead, but he felt a pang of fear, wondering what could have killed a dragon of this  
  
size.  
  
He then saw a little girl, human. She was curled into a ball, crying quietly to herself.   
  
Koga then saw the girl was holding a shard of the Shikon no Tama. He sat down next to her, and  
  
glanced over at her. She had black hair and brown eyes, and she had a few scrapes on her face.  
  
"Who are you?" She asked quietly.  
  
"Koga, Leader of the Wolf Tribe," he replied. Strange, she smells like a demon...and I can  
  
still sense a demon's energy around here...it's not coming from her...and it's dying quickly...  
  
"W...wo...wolf..." the girl stuttered. Koga could smell, and clearly see, her fear.  
  
"I'm not going to hurt you," Koga stated, glancing away from the girl, over to the  
  
dragon's body. "What happened here?"  
  
"That monster attacked me...he killed the monster...but got buried in the rocks over  
  
there...I can't...get...him out..." The girl replied, sniffling.  
  
"Who?" So, another demon killed that dragon...that jewel shard must be his then..no  
  
demon could defeat such a large dragon without the aid of a shard of the Shikon jewel.  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama..." the human child replied quietly.  
  
Se...Sesshomaru?!? The Lord of the Western Lands...the black-hearted dog...protected  
  
this girl? Why? He hates humans... Koga stood up and began removing the rocks from the pile  
  
of rubble the girl said the youkai lord was buried under. Koga finally found the demon lord.   
  
Sesshomaru was unconscious, his body covered in both his and the dragon's blood, most of his  
  
bones were broken, and his youki was fading quickly. The girl began to sob when she saw the  
  
demon. Great, a dying demon lord and a hysterical human... Koga gently lifted Sesshomaru  
  
into his arms and looked back at the child. "Come with me, I'll have someone look at his  
  
wounds." Why am I helping this girl? If I don't do something, Sesshomaru will die, but that  
  
would only give my clan more land to take...but if I save him, I might have a powerful ally...and  
  
another shard of the Shikon Jewel.  
  
"Is Sesshomaru-sama going to die?" the girl asked.  
  
"There's a very small chance he'll live," Koga replied truthfully. He looked back down at  
  
the dog youkai in his arms and smirked. I've never seen the Lord of the Western Lands  
  
before...but from everything I've heard about him, I imagined he'd be...older and more  
  
fearsome-looking. He looks like an innocent child...and a scrawny one at that. Koga began  
  
walking back to his den with a murderous youkai in his arms and a human child at his side.   
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"Rin."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"So, the Shikon jewel we've been following...just disappeared?" Miroku asked, glancing  
  
over at  
  
Kagome.  
  
"No, it just moved far away from us...very quickly...I think it's headed towards the wolf  
  
tribe..." Kagome replied.   
  
"Great, that bastard Koga's got our jewel shard!" Inuyasha stated, growling.  
  
It's just like it was before...just now we don't have to worry about Naraku. I can't believe  
  
four years have gone by since Naraku was defeated...and then the jewel shattered again...so now  
  
we're back to searching for them, but at least now, I don't have to worry about school. Kagome  
  
glanced up when she noticed Shippou had jumped into her lap.  
  
"How long do you think it'll take this time to find all the shards?" the kitsune asked,  
  
glancing up at Kagome.  
  
"It could take years...now that Naraku isn't searching for them as well, we'll have to find  
  
all of them ourselves," Kagome replied. We don't even have Kikyo to help us now...she decided  
  
to die...I wonder why...I thought she would stay or Inuyasha would go with her...  
  
"But, isn't Koga searching for them as well?" Sango asked, glancing up from the sleeping  
  
body of Kohaku.   
  
*Authoress's note: Yes, somehow Kohaku is alive...I haven't seen all the episodes of Inuyasha  
  
yet...so I have no idea what happens...Damn YOU [ADULT SWIM]!!!*  
  
"Probably, but do you think he'll give them to us?" Miroku asked, looking up at Sango.   
  
The two stared at each other lovingly for a moment, before Kagome interrupted them.  
  
"Three shards are approaching very quickly," Kagome stated.  
  
"Koga..." Inuyasha growled as the wolf youkai came into sight. Why does he smell of  
  
Sesshomaru...and my brother's blood?  
  
"Mutt..." Koga retorted, glaring at Inuyasha.  
  
"What the hell do you want?!" Inuyasha asked from his perch in a nearby tree.  
  
"Actually, I came for you, mutt-face," Koga stated.  
  
"Why?" Inuyasha asked cautiously.  
  
"Well, your brother-" Koga began to say, but stopped when Inuyasha wrapped his claws  
  
around Koga's neck.  
  
"What the hell did you do to my brother!? I'm the only one allowed to kill him!" Inuyasha  
  
exclaimed, tightening his grip around Koga's neck.  
  
"I didn't do anything to that monster. All I did was save his sorry ass," Koga retorted. "I  
  
was wondering why he'd be so stupid...taking on a full-grown red dragon who had a jewel  
  
shard...but after that little human girl, Rin, told me you were his brother, I understood why. How  
  
could someone be related to you and not be a fool?"  
  
"A red dragon?" Sango repeated quietly, questioningly. Kagome wondered what Koga  
  
wanted from Inuyasha and why he saved Sesshomaru.  
  
"What does that have to do with me?" Inuyasha asked, removing his hand from Koga's  
  
neck.  
  
"It seems your brother life will end soon, and even if he survives the wounds, he's been  
  
tainted with dragon's blood," Koga replied, rubbing his neck. Sango gasped once Koga stopped  
  
speaking, making Kagome wonder why. "I guess that means you know what that means," Koga  
  
stated, glancing over at Sango.  
  
She nodded her head and began to speak, "I've heard stories of what happens to a person  
  
who has been poisoned by a dragon. Each different kind has a different effect...but I've never  
  
heard of a person tainted by the blood of a red dragon ever living...what happened to him? The  
  
effects of the blood, I mean."  
  
For everything I've heard of the effects of dragon blood, I'd think the most powerful of  
  
them, the red dragon, would have been horrible. In a way it is...but it is also quite humorous.   
  
"You best come with me if you want to see him before his funeral," Koga replied.  
  
*Authoress's note: I made up the whole thing about dragon blood...just to make it more  
  
interesting...now back to the story...*  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kagome looked around the wolf den. It was exactly as she remembered it when Koga  
  
kidnaped her...except for the small human girl sitting next to Koga's bed. (The pile of hay thing)   
  
"Kagome!" the child exclaimed when she saw the miko. Rin jumped up and raced over to  
  
Kagome, burying her head into Kagome's leg when she reached her. "Can you heal  
  
Sesshomaru-sama? Koga-san said he...he might not live through the night." Rin's eyes began to  
  
water as she tried not to sob.  
  
"I'll try," Kagome replied as she pulled Rin off of her and sat down next to the demon  
  
lord. She held back a gasp when she was the dog youkai. His face was covered in bruises and  
  
scratches, his chest bleeding from deep gashes. Kagome could see that all his ribs, his collar  
  
bones, and his arms were broken. Kagome placed her hands on his face, letting her miko powers  
  
flow into the youkai. When the last of the visible wounds had vanished, Kagome lifted her hands  
  
from Sesshomaru and realized she was exhausted. He looks so young and innocent, Kagome  
  
thought as she looked down at the dog demon. Kagome collapsed, too weak to do anything but  
  
sleep. Why did he have two arms? Kagome wondered as she heard her friends calling her name  
  
and as she fell asleep.  
  
"Kagome!?" Rin asked, running over to the miko.  
  
"Don't worry, she'll be fine. Let her sleep," Miroku reassured the girl, glancing over at  
  
his friend from the future and the demon lord. Every time I've seen Sesshomaru, he's been  
  
trying to kill Inuyasha...but now he doesn't look so evil...Miroku thought to himself.  
  
Authoress: *laughs evilly* now what?! You people are interested in what will happen to our  
  
absolutely gorgeous Sesshomaru? Oh...the tale twists in many ways from now on...it'll look like  
  
your human DNA when I'm finished with it...yeah...I'm sure it will...  
  
Sesshomaru: (Authoress drools) You're bored, aren't you?  
  
Authoress: *smiles innocently* I don't know what you're talking about...  
  
Koga: (Authoress drools...once again...her face now is covered in saliva) Mutt face's brother...  
  
*two demons have a staring contest...no one wins...since the Authoress glomps both of them  
  
before one blinks*  
  
  
  
Authoress: Until next chappie, "What The Hell?" 


	2. chappy two

Is This Love?  
  
Authoress: I've told you people that this story will contain fluff...and it will...later...well, there will  
  
be Yaoi...of course...no story is complete without a little yaoi...^_____^...but the Yaoi will be  
  
comin' soon...dunno if it'll be in this one or not...just warnin' ya now...and I'll put in BIG letters  
  
when it starts to come up...LARGE LETTERS...and if you're not into that or the fluff kinda  
  
thing...then try not to read those parts...just scroll down as fast as humanly possible...  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination...and that is a force to be reckoned with!  
  
^_-^;;  
  
Chapter Two: What The Hell?  
  
Kagome woke up slowly. She remembered where she was when she glanced around and  
  
noticed the wolves laying around her bed of hay. She felt a small body curled up on her chest.   
  
Kagome guessed it was Shippou, but when she wrapped her arms around the sleeping body, she  
  
discovered it wasn't her adopted son...this child was too small to be the kitsune.  
  
"Kagome..." Sango whispered as she sat down next to the miko. She glanced at the ball  
  
of fur on Kagome's chest and smirked. "Don't wake him up..."  
  
"Who?" Kagome asked, glancing over at her friend, trying not to move so much.   
  
"Your patient," Sango replied, smiling. Kagome, out of curiosity, sat up slowly, moving  
  
the sleeping child into her arms. She couldn't see his face, since it was covered by his shaggy,  
  
golden hair, but she could see his puffed gold tail wrapped around his body and deep red marks  
  
on his wrists, two on each one. "It looks like the effects of the red dragon's blood wasn't as bad  
  
as we thought..."  
  
"What do you mean?" Kagome asked. She saw the small child stir, then heard him yawn  
  
quietly. He pulled the hair away from his face and glanced up at Kagome. It can't be...Kagome  
  
thought as she stared at the smiling child. He had bright blue eyes and markings on his face.   
  
The eyes were unfamiliar, but the blue crescent moon on his forehead and the red stripes on the  
  
sides of his face couldn't be mistaken for any other...it was Sesshomaru.  
  
"Hi!" the child exclaimed, glancing over at Sango. His voice was high and was filled with  
  
curiosity. "Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Sango...and this is Kagome," Sango replied, smiling back at the child. He giggled,  
  
then shifted his gaze to Kagome.  
  
"Hello, I'm Sesshomaru...where am I?" the small child asked. Kagome stopped herself  
  
from laughing when she heard the child's distinctive lisp. How is this possible...Sesshomaru is a  
  
child...and he can't remember us...could he have amnesia? Kagome thought to herself.  
  
"You're in my den," Koga stated from the mouth of the cave. He, Inuyasha, and Miroku  
  
walked into the stone cave. Kagome could see the surprise on Koga's and Miroku's faces, but  
  
they didn't even begin to compare to the expression Inuyasha made when he saw his  
  
older...smaller...brother.  
  
"INUYASHA!!!!" the immatured Sesshomaru cried as he leapt out of Kagome's arms  
  
and ran towards his brother, falling on his face in the process, but he got back up and wrapped his  
  
arms around his younger brother's calves when he reached Inuyasha. Sango and Kagome  
  
couldn't help but chuckle when they saw that the murderous demon lord, who all feared, didn't  
  
even come up to his younger brother's knees. Sesshomaru somehow climbed up Inuyasha and  
  
wrapped his arms around the hanyou's neck. He then proceeded to lick Inuyasha's entire face, his  
  
tail not stopping its wagging for a moment.   
  
  
  
*Authoress's Note: Sesshomaru has a tail!...it's that white thing on his right  
  
shoulder...either it's a tail, his armpit hair (loooonnng story), or a bathroom shag rug (even longer  
  
story than the armpit hair...)*  
  
  
  
"Hey, stop that!" Inuyasha exclaimed, attempting to stop his 'bath.' He finally succeeded  
  
in ripping the squirming baby off of him. Sesshomaru giggled as Inuyasha sat him down on the  
  
ground, then glanced up at Miroku and Koga. The two were, to say the least, shocked.  
  
"Hi! Who are you?" Sesshomaru asked, cocking his head to one side.   
  
"This is Miroku and that's Koga," Inuyasha replied, pointing at the two. "They're friends  
  
of mine."  
  
"Are Lady Kagome and Lady Sango friends of yours too?" Sesshomaru asked, standing  
  
up, his tail was still wagging.  
  
"Yes..." Inuyasha replied, glancing over at Kagome and Sango. "Would you go outside  
  
for a moment, Sesshomaru. There's two kids about your age who would like to meet you."  
  
The child nodded and left the den, in search of Rin and Shippou. "What the hell?" Koga  
  
asked as soon as he was sure the child was out of earshot.  
  
"The blood must have made him regress in age..." Miroku said thoughtfully, leaning  
  
against a side of the cave.   
  
"But, then why did he recognize you, Inuyasha? He didn't remember any of us..."  
  
Kagome asked, glancing over at the hanyou.  
  
"His mind, along with his body, became younger...so he doesn't remember any of you,  
  
since he hasn't actually 'met' you..." Inuyasha replied quietly.  
  
"But...how come he knew you? You couldn't have looked the same when he was that  
  
little? He can't be older than two decades..." Koga pointed out.  
  
"I did, actually...there is only a year between me and Sesshomaru and because I'm half  
  
human, I aged faster...so when I became an adult, Sesshomaru still was a child..." Inuyasha  
  
replied.  
  
"I thought Sesshomaru hated you," Miroku stated, smirking. Inuyasha wiped his wet  
  
face and glared at the monk.  
  
"He does...when he was still a child...he began to hate humans and half demons...but no  
  
one really knows why," Inuyasha answered.  
  
The Sesshomaru I know is emotionless and somewhat evil...but that child...he never  
  
stopped smiling or wagging his tail...and he looked ecstatic to see Inuyasha. What could have  
  
happened to Sesshomaru to change him so much? Kagome wondered. "Do you have any idea  
  
what could have happened to him?"  
  
"The death of his mother was probably was a part of it," Inuyasha replied. "She was  
  
murdered right in front of Sesshomaru...he was only a little older than he is now..."  
  
"Who killed her?" Sango asked, looking up at Inuyasha.  
  
"They never found her murderers, but I think they were humans or half demons..."  
  
Inuyasha replied, staring at the floor.  
  
"If they were humans, couldn't Sesshomaru or his mother have stopped them?"Miroku  
  
questioned.  
  
"No...Sesshomaru's mother would never harm a thing...and Sesshomaru was just like  
  
her...he was never taught how to fight...or even defend himself..."   
  
Sesshomaru watched his mother be killed...and he changed so dramatically because of  
  
that? Sesshomaru would never hurt someone...but now all creatures fear him...and above all  
  
things, he wants Inuyasha dead...if he hates humans and half demons so much, then why did he  
  
take Rin in? Kagome asked herself, but couldn't think of an answer. She glanced up from her  
  
hands, which she had been staring at, to the mouth of the den where she heard voices. Three  
  
wolves and one wolf demon came walking in, covered in flower wreaths.  
  
"Koga, sir, that little demon is a monster! Everyone's covered in these flower things and  
  
he just laughs at us!" The demon exclaimed. Kagome chuckled, looking at the wolves, who were  
  
wearing at least three wreaths each that were made of all kinds of wildflowers.  
  
"Then take them off," Koga replied, holding back his laughter.  
  
"We tried, but he put some kind of spell on them and we can't get them off!" the demon  
  
said, pulling on the yellow wreath around his neck, but it wouldn't budge.  
  
Inuyasha broke out laughing and didn't stop until Koga hit him on the head. "And what's  
  
so funny, mutt-face?"  
  
"I know how to get those things off, that's all," Inuyasha replied, putting on a straight  
  
face. Koga glared at him until he continued, "you have to get Sesshomaru to take them off...and  
  
he won't unless you do something for him."  
  
"Like what?" Koga asked, still glaring at the hanyou.  
  
"Whatever he asks...I know from experience, he loves tea parties..."  
  
Tea parties?! That's kinda strange...I would never thought Sesshomaru would love tea  
  
parties... Kagome thought to herself.  
  
"Do you wanna play wif me, Inuyasha?" a high-pitched voice asked as the child walked  
  
into the cave. Kagome smiled as Sesshomaru attached himself to Inuyasha's leg and wouldn't  
  
let go until Inuyasha finally agreed.  
  
"Fine, just don't you dare put one of those flower-" Inuyasha stopped speaking when his  
  
brother tied a red wreath around his neck. "Take this thing off, ya little brat!"  
  
Sesshomaru stuck his tongue out and walked over to Kagome, sitting down next to her.   
  
"Will you play with me, Lady Kagome?"  
  
"Of course, but would you take those flowers off of everyone?" Kagome asked, glancing  
  
down at the small child. He nodded his head, then stood up. He walked over to his brother and  
  
the wolves and removed the colorful wreaths. He then went outside and returned a few minutes  
  
later, his arms filled with flower wreaths. He made all of those? Kagome asked herself. He  
  
really did change a lot after the death of his mother...he was only a child when she died...  
  
"Who taught you how to make these?" Sango asked, picking one of the flowered wreaths  
  
from Sesshomaru's arms.  
  
"My mommy," Sesshomaru replied, sitting back down next to Kagome. "She says I  
  
shouldn't put them on people to force them to do something...but Inuyasha never wants to play  
  
with me."  
  
"We'll play with you," Kagome said, smiling at Sesshomaru. He's so adorable...I  
  
wonder what he'd be like if he stayed like this...he'd probably be killed...a demon can't be soft  
  
and kind like he is...especially if he is a lord...Kagome thought to herself.  
  
"Did you meet Shippou and Rin?" Sango asked curiously.  
  
"Hai, they kept asking what happened to me...do I know them?" Sesshomaru questioned,  
  
looking over at Sango.  
  
"Um...well...yes, you do..." Kagome replied. Sesshomaru glanced over at her curiously,  
  
so she continued, "You knew all of us at one time...but you lost all of your memories of us..."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You were poisoned...and the poison made you become younger..." Sango answered.  
  
"Younger? How old was I?" Sesshomaru asked, looking from Sango to Kagome.  
  
"An adult...you were seventy-eight years old," Inuyasha replied quietly.  
  
"S...seventy-eight?" Sesshomaru stuttered in disbelief.  
  
"Yes..." Inuyasha said, glancing over at his brother. It's unnerving...he is exactly the  
  
same when he was little...but I can't stop picturing Sesshomaru as the youkai that wants me  
  
dead...Inuyasha thought to himself.  
  
"Wh...where's mommy and daddy?" Sesshomaru asked, tears stinging his eyes.  
  
"They're both dead, as is my mother," Inuyasha replied.  
  
Sesshomaru sniffled, then buried his head into Kagome's chest, balling his small hands  
  
into fists. Kagome wrapped her arms around the shaking body. Poor thing...why didn't Inuyasha  
  
wait a little while to tell him that his parents are dead? Kagome asked herself as she tightened  
  
her embrace around the sobbing child.  
  
"How long have they been...gone?" Sesshomaru asked, pulling away from Kagome.  
  
"Years..." Inuyasha answered. Thankfully Sesshomaru can't remember what happened  
  
the day his mother died...but I can never stop forget finding her body...  
  
  
  
*Flashback*  
  
  
  
"Inuyasha-sama, the lady and the little lord are out in the cherry gardens," one of the  
  
demon servants stated as Inuyasha walked into the castle.  
  
The cherry garden...great...I'm going to get sucked into playing tea party with  
  
Sesshomaru...Inuyasha thought to himself. "How long have they been out there?"  
  
"A few hours, my lord," the servant replied. Good, that means the brat's probably had  
  
his party...Inuyasha thought. He walked into the largest garden in the entire castle. It was filled  
  
with blossoming cherry trees, his stepmother's favorite plant. The garden was considered the  
  
most beautiful part of the castle. What's that smell? Inuyasha thought to himself, sniffing the air  
  
again. It was not the normal smell of the cherry blossoms... Blood... He could now almost taste  
  
the irony liquid, it filled the air so much. Inuyasha began running towards the source of the blood,  
  
but stopped dead in his tracks when he found his stepmother...or at least pieces of her.   
  
Inuyasha retched, unable to do anything else. What the hell happened? Inuyasha asked  
  
himself as he looked around the path. His stepmother's blood stained the normally white stone  
  
path, her innards strung up in the trees as decorations...her arms and legs laying on the ground, no  
  
longer attached to her body. Inuyasha finally found the youko's body, laying in a nearby tree. He  
  
raced over to her, he could hear her heart still beating.  
  
*Authoress's Note: I say, for the sake of this story, Sesshomaru's mother was a youko!   
  
She probably was a inu-youkai...but my story=my ideas...so...I can do what I want...*  
  
"I..inu..inuyash...a," the golden haired lady gasped, unable to look up at her stepson, since  
  
her blue eyes were impaled on nearby branches. Inuyasha shushed her and lifted her body out of  
  
the tree. "Please...please...take..care of...Se...se...shoumaru," the fox demon whispered, then her  
  
youki vanished. Inuyasha held the limp body to his chest for a moment, then looked around for  
  
his older brother, but Sesshomaru was gone. Inuyasha couldn't smell, nor hear, his brother.   
  
He's gone, Inuyasha thought, jumping out of his tree and running towards the castle with the head  
  
and torso of his stepmother in his arms.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
"Inuyasha, are you alright?" Miroku asked, glancing over at the hanyou. Inuyasha had  
  
been staring at the ground for some time, but only Koga and Miroku seemed to notice.  
  
"Fine..." Inuyasha replied, tearing his gaze from the ground before he bore holes into it.   
  
Poor Sesshomaru...when they finally found him...nearly two years later...he had changed...he  
  
couldn't stand being near me, he hardly ever spoke, never smiled...and always went off killing  
  
things...Father couldn't understand what happened to his kindhearted son... Inuyasha thought to  
  
himself. I still don't know what exactly happened to him...the first time I saw him after they  
  
found him, I couldn't recognize him except for the markings on his body...his hair changed to  
  
white, his eyes to gold...he looked like a younger form of our father...except for the hateful look  
  
in his eyes...  
  
"Mutt-face, come with me," Koga stated, looking over at Inuyasha. What do I want to  
  
talk to him about? Koga asked himself as the hanyou furrowed his eyebrows, but followed him  
  
out of the wolves' den.   
  
"What is it?" Inuyasha asked as they walked into the forest.  
  
"What really happened to Sesshomaru? You were thinking about it before...I could see it  
  
in your eyes," Koga replied. He stared at Inuyasha for a moment, unable to shift his gaze. His  
  
eyes...they're...Koga thought, but couldn't think of a word to describe the golden orbs that were  
  
staring back at him.  
  
"His mother's body was mutilated in front of him, then, when we finally found  
  
Sesshomaru, he was half dead...I was the only person who thought he had been tortured..."  
  
Inuyasha answered. Why is he looking at me? Why can't I stop looking at him? Inuyasha asked  
  
himself, getting lost in Koga's blue eyes.  
  
"Tortured? Who would have tortured him?" Koga questioned, unconsciously moving  
  
closer to the hanyou.  
  
"I guess humans...he hates them so much..." Inuyasha replied. He smiled sadly, knowing  
  
that his brother must have been broken badly by the humans that kidnaped him.   
  
  
  
Warning: Yaoi shall-est begin now...  
  
*Authoress: there, big enough warning for you people? (Sarcastic)*  
  
Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Koga's waist and shivered as the wolf youkai gently  
  
touched his cheek. What am I doing? Inuyasha asked himself as he pulled the shorter demon  
  
against his body.   
  
Gods...what am I doing?! Koga thought, but all comprehensible thought left him as he  
  
felt Inuyasha's arms tighten around him. He could feel the hanyou's heart beat underneath the red  
  
clothing and he also felt another part of Inuyasha's body, which made both of them blush slightly.   
  
Inuyasha lowered his head and pressed his lips against Koga's, the wolf demon instantly opening  
  
his mouth. Koga moaned into Inuyasha's mouth as he wove his fingers into the hanyou's  
  
incredibly soft, white hair.  
  
"What are you two doing?" a young voice asked from a nearby tree. Inuyasha and Koga  
  
let go of one another, blushing furiously as the small kitsune began laughing from his perch in the  
  
tree.  
  
"Go away!" Inuyasha growled, glaring at Shippou, who was hiding in the leaves of one of  
  
the trees. Now, that little brat's going to tell Kagome and everyone else, and I'll never be able  
  
to live it down...Inuyasha thought to himself, then smirked, remembering how warm Koga's  
  
mouth was.  
  
I...I hate Inuyasha...don't I? Koga asked himself, looking down at his hands. I thought I  
  
did...but what the hell did I just do that for? I mean...I love Kagome...but...I've never felt the  
  
same way towards her that I do to mutt-face...  
  
I thought I loved Kikyo and I love Kagome...don't I? I..I've never felt like this  
  
before...especially around that wolf...Inuyasha thought, glancing over at Koga, who was staring  
  
at his hands.  
  
"I'll leave you two now, but you might want to be quiet, unless you want everyone to  
  
come and see what's happening to you," Shippou stated, chuckling. The small kitsune flitted off  
  
before Inuyasha could yell at him or beat him. He looked back over at Koga, who had begun to  
  
blush again.   
  
"I...I shouldn't have..." Koga murmured, tearing his gaze from his eyes to look at  
  
Inuyasha.   
  
"You haven't done anything..." Inuyasha replied, pulling the wolf youkai into a tight  
  
embrace. Koga, obviously surprised, calmed down after a moment and wrapped his arms around  
  
Inuyasha's neck. Koga gasped when he felt Inuyasha's hands begin to remove his clothes. He  
  
blushed and covered himself with his tail (authoress: yes, that thing wrapped around his waist  
  
is his tail!...or so I say...-_-; poor, shy Koga...) when the last of his clothes fell to the ground.   
  
Inuyasha chuckled and claimed the smaller youkai's mouth. Koga pulled the hanyou's shirt off  
  
and let his hands roam around the godlike chest of the half demon. Inuyasha moaned as Koga's  
  
hands moved lower down and began to remove the last piece of clothing between them.  
  
THE TRUE YAOI BEGINS NOW ^_______^;;;  
  
  
  
Inuyasha laid Koga down on the grassy forest floor and pressed himself against the other  
  
hard demon. Koga moaned Inuyasha's name as the hanyou finished removing his pants. Inuyasha  
  
began to lick and nip his way down the wolf youkai's neck and when he reached the demon's  
  
chest, he gently gnawed on one of the erected nipples as he stroked the other, which made Koga  
  
moan again. Inuyasha then continued his way down the youkai's body, smirking before he took  
  
Koga's hardened member in his mouth. Koga bit back a scream as the hanyou began running his  
  
tongue along his shaft.   
  
Inuyasha smiled as the wolf youkai began thrusting his hips upwards in the same rhythm as  
  
he was sucking. As Koga came in his mouth, Inuyasha swallowed the warm, salty  
  
liquid and he crawled back on top of the demon. He kissed Koga passionately before he spread  
  
the smaller youkai's legs apart and began stretching Koga.  
  
Koga was surprised when the first finger entered his tight opening, but after the third  
  
finger entered him, he didn't want the hanyou to stop. He opened his lust-filled eyes to look at  
  
Inuyasha when the fingers left him, but then felt something new begin to enter him. Koga  
  
moaned, trying to stay quiet, not wanting anyone to find him and Inuyasha in such an  
  
embarrassing position. Inuyasha pushed himself into Koga slowly, not wanting to hurt his youkai.   
  
He pulled back out and reentered the demon faster. Koga dug his nails into Inuyasha's back as  
  
the hanyou thrust deep into him and continued to pull back, then thrust again. Koga couldn't help  
  
himself from yelling loudly, loud enough for people to hear them, as Inuyasha dug deeper into  
  
him, then the hanyou came, filling Koga with his seed.  
  
"You were a little too loud," Inuyasha commented as he collapsed on top of Koga,  
  
smiling. Koga smirked as he unconsciously began rubbing the hanyou's back. The two lovers  
  
could hear voices coming closer, but they were too exhausted to move.  
  
"Umm..." Miroku said, the first one to reach the two. He glanced away, then spotted  
  
some of Inuyasha's clothes, so he threw them at the wolf youkai and hanyou before anyone else  
  
reached them.   
  
"Inuyasha, Koga, are you alright?" Kagome asked as she and Sango raced towards the  
  
sound of the two demons, readying their weapons.  
  
"They're fine," Miroku replied, stopping the two women from getting close enough to see  
  
the two lovers. Who would have thought...Koga and Inuyasha...I thought they both loved  
  
Kagome...Miroku thought to himself as he looked at Kagome.  
  
"What happened?" Sango asked, trying to see beyond Miroku. What's up with him...he's  
  
acting like there's some kind of secret...Sango thought for a moment, her eyes widening. She  
  
glanced over to Miroku, who was nodding his head slightly. Who would have thought those  
  
two...  
  
"Oh..." Kagome said, finally getting what Sango and Miroku were thinking. She blushed  
  
slightly as Inuyasha and Koga walked over to them. Well, at least those two found someone that  
  
they can love...and who loves them in return, Kagome thought to herself, smiling.  
  
Koga and Inuyasha immediately noticed the knowing smiles on their friends, which made  
  
the two demons blush slightly. Great...now everyone knows...they'll never leave me  
  
alone...Inuyasha thought to himself, glancing over at Koga. He knew his wolf demon was  
  
thinking the same thing, but he could tell Koga didn't really care if people knew.  
  
"So...um...lovely night, isn't it?" Miroku asked, breaking the uncomfortable silence.   
  
Inuyasha was about to answer the monk, but he heard screams coming from near the wolf  
  
demons' den.  
  
The five raced back, but stopped dead in their tracks when they saw Rin, Shippou,  
  
Kohaku, and Sesshomaru floating in midair, screaming. Kagome sensed a jewel shard nearby  
  
and when she found where the shard was, she nearly screamed. The hanyou in a baboon skin  
  
stood up from his perch in a tree above them, chuckling. Inuyasha sniffed the air and recognized  
  
the smell as Naraku's. How's that bastard still alive? Inuyasha asked himself as the five looked  
  
up at the supposedly dead monster.  
  
"Well, it looks like all of you are surprised to see me," Naraku stated, jumping down from  
  
the tree to stand in front of the group. Sango looked around for Kirara, and saw the neko youkai  
  
tied down to the ground, two female demons watching her. Kanna and Kagura? But I thought  
  
they, like Naraku, were dead! Sango thought to herself, readying her boomerang. "If you want  
  
the children to live, you might not want to attack."  
  
"You bastard, let them go," Inuyasha growled, glaring at Naraku. The evil demon  
  
laughed, then glanced over at the four children hanging in midair. Rin, Kohaku, and Shippou  
  
dropped to the ground, but Sesshomaru remained hovering.  
  
"Now...this is interesting...the Lord of the Western Lands...a toddler. I didn't think that  
  
spell I put on him would work so well...I might as well take it off...I only wanted to age him back  
  
a little, not over fifty years...with practice comes perfection I guess," Naraku commented.   
  
Spell? What is he talking about? The dragon's blood did that to Sesshomaru, didn't it?  
  
Kagome asked herself, glancing up at the dog youkai. She could see fear in the child's eyes, but  
  
she didn't know why.  
  
"I guess he's starting to remember why he hates humans..." Naraku chuckled as  
  
Sesshomaru screamed, curling himself into a ball in midair. What's happening to him? Kagome  
  
asked herself as she watched the child grow rapidly and change into his demon form.   
  
"You bastard!" Inuyasha cried as he unsheathed Tetsuiga (Authoress: did I spell it right?)  
  
and attacked the monster in a baboon's skin. Naraku easily moved to the side as Inuyasha used  
  
the full power of the Tetsuiga, destroying part of the forest in the process.  
  
Kagome watched as the two hanyous glared at each other, then heard a piercing howl.   
  
Sesshomaru, Kagome thought as she glanced back over at the youkai lord and saw a fearsome  
  
sight. Sesshomaru's eyes burned red, his claws itching to kill something, and his size made the  
  
others back up in shock...or perhaps fear. What happened to him? Kagome asked herself when  
  
she saw the blood coating the normally white fur of the inu-youkai. She could see his left arm  
  
was missing, the place it once was attached was pouring out blood. There were large gashes on  
  
his entire body and more than enough broken bones.   
  
"Now you'll see the true power of a demon," Naraku stated cooly as Sesshomaru's  
  
blood red eyes landed on Inuyasha. "I think he wants to fight you."  
  
Sesshomaru stepped forwards, ignoring the fact he was missing a leg, then lunged for  
  
Inuyasha. Kagome could see that there was no way Inuyasha could get away from the pointed  
  
fangs of his brother. Kagome began to knock an arrow into her bow, but stopped when she felt a  
  
gust of wind behind her. Naraku, she thought as she felt the demon's claws touch the back of her  
  
neck.  
  
"Don't...let's see what happens..." Naraku said, wrapping his fingers around Kagome's  
  
neck. Kagome began to panic when she could no longer breathe, but the demon wouldn't loosen  
  
his grip. Her vision began to darken, but then she noticed that Naraku's hands were no longer on  
  
her. She spun around and saw that the youkai was being speared with sharp tree branches as  
  
vines were tying him to a tree. What's happening? Kagome wondered, stepping back from the  
  
attacking tree. Kagome turned around and saw that, somehow, Inuyasha had gotten away from  
  
Sesshomaru's fangs. The two brothers seemed to be moving at almost impossible speed,  
  
Kagome could just see them.   
  
She heard something fall to the ground behind her and when she looked back, she saw a  
  
demon puppet, broken in two, laying on the ground. The tree shook, then remained still.   
  
Kagome then turned back to the fight. Miroku and Koga were fighting Naraku's incarnations  
  
while Sango untied Kirara. Kagome saw that Inuyasha had somehow gotten hurt, his one arm  
  
limp, dripping blood onto the ground.  
  
"Sesshomaru, stop!" Kagome called, hoping that the youkai would listen to her. He and  
  
Inuyasha are both hurt, they shouldn't be fighting, Kagome thought to herself as she saw Miroku,  
  
Sango, and Koga fly past, being knocked unconscious as they hit into tree trunks. Kagome  
  
turned and looked at the two incarnations. Kagura was smiling, holding her fan up, ready to fight.   
  
"Kohaku, Rin, Shippou, check on Miroku and the others," Kagome commanded to the three  
  
children. Kohaku and Shippou ran immediately to their fallen friends, but Rin remained still, her  
  
eyes transfixed on her Sesshomaru-sama and Inuyasha. "Rin!"  
  
"Don't bother...she won't hear you," Kagura stated, laughing. "Fight us, miko. We are  
  
your opponents." Kagome readied her bow and fired, immediately realizing that it would be  
  
impossible to be able to shoot an arrow from such a distance and actually hit something. Kagura  
  
stepped back as the arrow landed harmlessly to the ground and laughed again. "Is that all?"  
  
Kagome grumbled as she glanced back at Rin. She's in a trace, Kagome thought, then  
  
saw out of the corner of her eye, Kagura aiming her fan at Rin. No! Kagome raced towards the  
  
child, sensing the razor sharp wind behind her, closing in on her and Rin. Kagome pushed the girl  
  
down as the wind blew by, only slicing open both of Kagome's legs and arms. She fell to the  
  
ground, unable to move. She turned around and saw Kagura flicking her fan towards them.   
  
Kagome knew there was no way Inuyasha, who was still fighting his brother, would be able to  
  
save her and Rin. Kagome flinched, expecting her death to be quick, but it never came. She  
  
glanced up and saw red. Kagome felt the blood burning her eyes, but she could make out a white  
  
haired youth standing in front of her. He glanced back, his golden eyes on Kagome, before he  
  
collapsed to the ground, soaked in his own blood.   
  
Authoress: Whoo hoo!! That was fun...first Yaoi ever written...dunno if it was any good...but I'll  
  
get more practice as the story continues...Inuyasha and Koga are some horny demons...  
  
Koga and Inuyasha: *blush*  
  
Sesshomaru: *acts like he doesn't know them*  
  
Miroku: ...I'll never be able to get that image out of my head...-_-;;;  
  
Shippou: I told them to be quieter! ^____^; 


	3. chapter three

Is This Love?  
  
Authoress: Ahahahahah!!!! Left ya at a cliffhanger last time! What happened to Inuyasha and  
  
Sesshomaru...what about Kagome? But...I must continue with the story...yeah...gotta...I'm  
  
trying reeeeeally hard to finish this sometime soon...it isn't working out well...  
  
Sesshomaru: -_-;;  
  
Inuyasha: ^-_-;^  
  
Authoress: *points* Dog Ears!!!  
  
Kagome:^-^  
  
Disclaimer: I own nada...zip...nothing...I have not a penny to my name...none of them... *bawls* I  
  
wanna own Sesshy...he's soooooo SEXY!!!! And Koga and Miroku....they're just as SEXY as  
  
Sesshy...just in other areas...but I want them!!!...but *sniffles* I can't have them...  
  
Oh well...my pictures and fanfics'll have to do for now...  
  
Chapter Three:  
  
New Injuries  
  
Kagome opened her eyes slowly, wincing in pain. Her arms and legs burned and ached as  
  
she recalled what happened before she passed out.  
  
  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"KAGOME!!!!" Inuyasha cried as he landed next to the miko, checking to make sure she  
  
wasn't going to die.   
  
Inuyasha...but...didn't...you...Kagome wondered, blinking her eyes to remove the blood.   
  
She glanced in front of her and saw that she was wrong in her assumption. She thought the  
  
golden eyes belonged to Inuyasha...but Sesshomaru was laying in a puddle of his own blood.   
  
Kagome could not feel a great deal of energy coming from the demon lord. It wasn't fading...it  
  
was just so faint, she could hardly sense it. Why...why did Sesshomaru protect me? Kagome  
  
asked herself as she stared at the youkai. His body was covered in gashes, bruises, there were  
  
broken bones sticking out of his skin, but the worst wound was one that Kagome could feel  
  
coming from inside his body. She could tell it wasn't a physical wound...but a mental one.  
  
Kagome felt her consciousness begin to slip as she continued to stare at Sesshomaru,  
  
wondering why he saved her life.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
"Hey, you're awake," Sango whispered as she knelt down next to Kagome. She lost so  
  
much blood...but she's still alive...and fine...Sango thought to herself as she helped the miko sit  
  
up. Kagome glanced around and saw that she was in a large room that was very unfamiliar.   
  
"Where...where are we?" Kagome asked, looking at her friend.  
  
"Sesshomaru's castle. After you passed out, that weird toad thing came by and Rin  
  
forced him to bring us here. We couldn't stay at the wolf den..."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"All...all the wolves and wolf demons were killed...Koga's still in a state of  
  
shock...Inuyasha's trying to snap him out of it...but Miroku, Shippou, and Kohaku left this  
  
morning to go bury the bodies..." Sango replied quietly.   
  
"And Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked curiously.   
  
"Come with me," Sango answered, helping Kagome out of the soft bed. She led Kagome  
  
out of the room and down the large hallway. She stopped at a wooded door and when she  
  
opened it, Kagome could sense something very weak coming from inside. She walked in, wincing  
  
in pain every time she put her weight on one her legs. She saw a large bed in the center of the  
  
room. She walked closer and saw it was occupied. Kagome wondered momentarily why she  
  
didn't smell the blood that had already soaked through the sheets and blankets on the bed.   
  
"Why haven't you put bandages on any of his wounds?" Kagome asked as she stared at  
  
Sesshomaru's face, which was covered in drying blood. She glanced back at Sango and noticed  
  
the demon exterminator hadn't entered the room.   
  
"He won't let us...he won't let anyone come near him...not even Rin or Jaken..." Sango  
  
replied quietly. It was hell to get him here...between Inuyasha and Koga...they tied him up...then  
  
they had to carry him all the way here...thrashing around, clawing at them...and he was  
  
unconscious...Sango thought to herself.  
  
Kagome glanced back down at Sesshomaru, sensing a great deal of pain coming from  
  
him. She moved a little closer to the bed, close enough that she could sit down next to the demon  
  
lord. Sesshomaru started freaking out when we came into his room...and Kagome's sitting next  
  
to him...Sango thought to herself, wondering why the Lord of the Western Lands was tolerating  
  
Kagome being near him.   
  
Kagome gently touched the side of Sesshomaru's face and saw that the wounds had  
  
begun to heal. She glanced up and saw that on a table near the bed were bandages, so she  
  
grabbed a few and pulled down the blankets so that she could wrap his wounds. Kagome gasped  
  
when she saw the state of his upper body. His clothes and armor were still on, but both, even  
  
down to his tail, were drenched in blood. Kagome gently untied his Tensuiga (Authoress: Did I  
  
spell it right?!) and placed it on the table. She then untied his armor and wondered why he wore  
  
such heavy things as she rolled them onto the floor, unable to lift them. She removed his shirt,  
  
being careful not to snag the shredded material on the bones that were sticking out of his body.   
  
Kagome finally removed the sash and pants, blushing slightly as she glanced up at Sango. "Could  
  
you get me some water to wash him...and something to use as splints..."  
  
"Hai." Sango left the doorway. Kagome looked back at Sesshomaru. Sango said you  
  
wouldn't let anyone near you...so why me? Kagome asked herself, brushing away a few strands  
  
of Sesshomaru's hair from his face.  
  
"What do you want?" Sesshomaru asked quietly, opening one eye to look at Kagome.   
  
She fell off the bed in surprise and when she looked up, she saw that the demon lord was staring  
  
at her.  
  
"Um...I... I...thought you were sleeping..." Kagome replied, unable to stop staring at the  
  
naked demon. She blushed furiously as she forced herself to stare at his eyes and no other part of  
  
him. "Are...are you alright?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why what?" Kagome asked, discovering that Sesshomaru's and Inuyasha's eyes were  
  
very similar in color, but Sesshomaru's held a coldness that the hanyou's didn't.  
  
"Why did you risk your life to protect Rin?" Sesshomaru asked, sitting up slowly.   
  
"Why did you save me?"  
  
"You saved my life...I was repaying you."  
  
Repaying? When did I save his life? Oh...when he was hurt by that dragon... Kagome  
  
thought to herself. "Are you okay?"  
  
Sesshomaru didn't answer, but he slowly got out of his bed. Kagome wondered how he  
  
didn't grimace in pain as he stood straight up. Kagome, who was still on the floor, was getting a  
  
fabulous view, so she turned her head so she could stare at something else besides her friend's  
  
older...nude...brother. Kagome saw him beginning to collapse out of the corner of her eye, so she  
  
turned and caught him before he hit the floor. Stupid...just as hardheaded as Inuyasha...you're  
  
hurt and you think you're perfectly fine...Kagome thought to herself as she stared at  
  
Sesshomaru, who was, once again, unconscious. Kagome wondered how she could get him  
  
back in his bed, since she still had to tend to his wounds. She, after much yelling at the injured  
  
youkai to wake up, and letting him lean on her, got him into the bed and he, now fully awake,  
  
watched her walk around the room.  
  
"Kagome..." Sango said quietly as she appeared in the doorway, a pitcher of water and  
  
splints in her arms. Kagome thanked her as she took the things and arranged them on the table  
  
near the youkai. She swore she heard Sesshomaru mumble something about humans and their  
  
medicine, but when she turned to look at the inu-youkai, he was giving Sango a death glare.   
  
Sango left, saying she would go check on Koga. Kagome, relieved that the tension was gone,  
  
began soaking a cloth in the warm water. She gently washed Sesshomaru's face, trying not to  
  
reopen his wounds. She then began working her way down his body, discovering that he was  
  
getting uncomfortable with her washing his lower body. Kagome chuckled as she finished  
  
washing him, only reopening a few small wounds, and decided to set his bones first. She didn't  
  
give Sesshomaru any warning when she forced the bones in his right leg back in place. He didn't  
  
protest, but she could see that as she set the other leg and his arm, his body tensed. Kagome then  
  
set the ribs that were broken and wrapped hi s wounds. Almost all of them had begun to heal, all  
  
except for the ones that were undoubtedly created by Kagura. Those ones, two diagonally across  
  
his chest and one across his abdomen, were deeper than any other wound and still bled, but not as  
  
badly as Kagome thought they would.  
  
"Are you feeling any better?" Kagome asked as she glanced down at Sesshomaru after  
  
she finished washing her hands. I would have healed him...but I'm too weak...Kagome thought to  
  
herself. Sesshomaru wouldn't answer her, but she noticed he lowered his head a bit. "Thank  
  
you for saving me...and for not killing Inuyasha..."  
  
"I'll kill him..." Sesshomaru promised her.  
  
"What...what happened to you that made you hate Inuyasha so much? You worshiped  
  
him before..." Kagome commented, knowing it was none of her business.  
  
"Humans are despicable creatures...and deserve to die..."   
  
"Well...you don't seem to mind Rin or me," Kagome pointed out and getting a growl from  
  
Sesshomaru. She couldn't help but laugh at his pitiful state. She knew he wanted her to give  
  
him a reason to why she was laughing. "You're so strange. You hate humans and half  
  
demons...but I'm the only person you'll let near you...and you saved both my and Rin's lives..."  
  
"Exceptions can be made," Sesshomaru mumbled so quietly, Kagome almost didn't hear  
  
him. She smiled at his answer and decided that from that point on, she would prove to him  
  
humans and hanyous weren't that bad.  
  
Authoress: Fwanananana!!! Oh another cliffhanger for you people!!! Don't you want to know  
  
what happens with Sesshomaru: Lord of all Sexiness...West side of the Sexiness pyramid...of  
  
course...Koga's got East, Miroku South...and (as if you couldn't guess)...Jaken's got  
  
North...yeah...don't try to deny that little green toad man doesn't turn ya on!!! (Sarcasm...if you  
  
were beginning to worry)  
  
Jaken: *blushes*  
  
Sesshomaru: *sighs*  
  
Inuyasha: WHAT ABOUT ME!!!!! *sobs* I'm Sexy!!!  
  
Miroku: No, you're...you...  
  
Koga: And I love him because of that! *sticks out tongue at monk as he holds hanyou  
  
possessively* Mine...and no one else's...not even for the pyramid! *pets hanyou's head* you're  
  
sexy, don't worry...  
  
Inuyasha: *purrs*  
  
Authoress: ^____^ so cute...Well...anyway...Naraku's on the underneath of the pyramid...and  
  
Myoga's at the tip...still gotta find a place for Kohaku, Shippou, and Sota...*converses with self*  
  
we could put them on the corners...but we need to find somebody else...* TOTOSAI!!!! (dunno if  
  
I spelled it correctly...but the dude who made Sesshomaru *worships in corner of room for  
  
moment* and Inuyasha's swords...O.O;;...oh...that didn't sound right...) Yeah, wrinkly AND  
  
pointy ears...how much better can ya get...he's even balding! Well...back on to the main  
  
topic...the next few parts...they'll be getting baaaaaaddd...well...not really, Sesshomaru and Koga  
  
are in them...so they're not that bad...but the next few parts will be mainly why this story was  
  
rated R...and of course the Yaoi thing in chappy two...but that's only the beginnin'... 


	4. chapter four

Is This Love?  
  
Authoress: *begins singing along with AFI CD she's listening to* (very out of tune) Don't waste  
  
your touch, you won't feel anything...I've thought too much, you won't find anything worthy of  
  
redeeming...(Spanish part...)..break down and cease all feeling, burn now what once was  
  
breathing, reach out and you may take my heart away...imperfect cry and scream in ecstasy, so  
  
what befalls the flawless. Look at what I've built, it shines so BEAUTIFULLY, now watch as it  
  
destroys me....break down and cease all feeling, burn now what once was breathing, reach out and  
  
you may take my heart away...*blushes* SORRY, okay!? I love that song...anyways... I've seen  
  
its birth, I watched it grow, I felt it change me...I took the life, I ate it slow, now it consumes  
  
me...  
  
SHUSSSSHHHH!!!...that's is my favorite song...*hums* it shines so beautifully, eh?...now...back  
  
to my fanfiction...  
  
recap: Sesshy (western side of the SEXY pyramid) is hurt, Kagome is going to  
  
try proving that humans and hanyous aren't that bad...Koga and Inuyasha are fuckin' each others  
  
brains out somewhere (I put it nicely before...saying Inuyasha was trying to snap Koga out of his  
  
state of shock...yeah, that's one way to get someone out of that state^____^;;;...)...and the entire  
  
wolf demon tribe is dead...and Naraku (the bottom of my pyramid) is still alive...  
  
Disclaimer: I own neither AFI (although I wish I did...) or Inuyasha...*pouts* I wanna have  
  
Sesshy...but he's not for sale on E-Bay (I don't own that either...)...  
  
Chapter Four:  
  
A New Problem  
  
Kagome's eyes snapped open and when she glanced around at her surroundings, she  
  
blushed slightly. She felt something warm and soft in her lap (authoress: Hey! Don't be thinking  
  
like that!) and smiled when she saw the demon lord had slept soundlessly though the night. She  
  
untangled her fingers from his hair gently, trying not to wake him. Sesshomaru looks so  
  
cute...Kagome thought to herself as she stared at the sleeping youkai whose head was nestled in  
  
her lap. As if he heard her thoughts, Sesshomaru opened his eyes and looked up at Kagome.  
  
"Good morning," Kagome said quietly, smiling at the demon lord. Sesshomaru mumbled  
  
a greeting as he sat up. Why was I sleeping in Sesshomaru's bed last night? Kagome asked  
  
herself curiously, then remembered that after Sesshomaru had fallen asleep, she tried to leave, but  
  
her legs wouldn't move and she didn't want to wake him up if she called for someone. But why  
  
was his head in my lap?  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin exclaimed as she raced into the room and wrapped her arms  
  
around Sesshomaru, who was trying not to wince in pain as the child touched his wounds.   
  
"You're alright!!!"  
  
"Rin, be careful, Sesshomaru is still hurt," Kagome warned, smiling at the two. She could  
  
tell Rin thought of Sesshomaru as a father, and the youkai thought of her as a daughter, even if he  
  
would never admit it to anyone. Rin let go of her 'Sesshomaru-sama' and sat back on his  
  
stomach, apparently not noticing that she was still on top of him.   
  
"Little human wench...where'd she get to now," Jaken mumbled as he walked past  
  
Sesshomaru's open door, noticing the child sitting on his lord. "Aaahh, please forgive this lowly  
  
Jaken, Master Sesshomaru...I tried to keep her from waking you..."  
  
Jaken bowed repeatedly as he glared at Rin. "Jaken," Sesshomaru said quietly, grabbing  
  
the attention of the two humans and toad.  
  
"Y..yes...Master Sesshomaru?" Jaken replied, his fear noticeable in his voice.  
  
"Leave," Sesshomaru answered, glaring at his retainer. The toad mumbled another excuse  
  
as he raced back down the hallway. Kagome and Rin began laughing once the toad left, unable to  
  
stop until Sesshomaru looked at both of them coldly.  
  
"You really are evil to Jaken...you should try being nicer to him...he does take care of Rin  
  
after all," Kagome stated, still chuckling. The look on Jaken's face when he saw me was  
  
priceless...Kagome thought to herself.  
  
"But Jaken always yells at Rin...saying she's a worthless human..." Rin pointed out,  
  
smiling. She didn't seem fazed by the toad always talking down to her, but the toad always got  
  
punished for it by Sesshomaru.  
  
"Rin, could you have someone bring breakfast up here?" Kagome asked, famished. She  
  
guessed Sesshomaru was as well. Rin nodded her head and slid off of the bed, racing out of the  
  
room. "She's so adorable...you're lucky to have her to look up to you..."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"She's softening you..." Kagome commented, unable to figure out why she felt as if  
  
Sesshomaru agreed with her. He would take that as an insult, Kagome thought to herself. "I  
  
mean...you're a little less bloodthirsty than when I first met you...and...well...um...much more  
  
talkative...kind of..."  
  
Sesshomaru stared at her, wondering why the miko was nervous all of a sudden. Such  
  
strange creatures...humans...he thought to himself as he continued to look at her, studying her  
  
features. He had never been so close to the human before, but now that his head was in her lap,  
  
he noticed that her eyes and body were very soft and warm. Her hair formed a black halo around  
  
her head, and her smile made him remember of when he was a child and his mother always made  
  
him laugh.   
  
Kagome sensed that Sesshomaru was studying her, so she did the same. His face was  
  
younger looking than she always saw when he fought Inuyasha. His eyes held a mystery, a cold  
  
hatred, but most of all, a deep pain. His lips were pursed in a thoughtful frown, as if he was  
  
thinking deeply about something. His hair was a beautiful white, the same color as Inuyasha's,  
  
but his was soft, silky, while Inuyasha's was coarse in comparison. He's beautiful, Kagome  
  
thought as she stared into his golden eyes. She could hear her own heart beating, so she  
  
wondered if the demon lord could hear it as well. I...I want..I want him to kiss me...Kagome  
  
realized as she heard Rin enter the room again, followed by the rest of the group.  
  
"Good mor...ning..." Miroku said, glancing from Kagome to Sesshomaru. Both of their  
  
eyes shifted their gaze to the monk when they heard his voice. What was just going on? Miroku  
  
asked himself as he stared at the two. It looked like they were...about to kiss...I hope we didn't  
  
interrupt anything...  
  
"Morning guys!" Kagome exclaimed. God...that's kind of embarrassing...having your  
  
friends find you staring at one of your best friend's brother...about ready to kiss him...Kagome  
  
thought to herself, blushing slightly. She could tell Sesshomaru was a little uneasy as well, but he  
  
didn't say anything.  
  
"Um...Kagome..." Sango stated, trying to figure out what her best friend was just doing  
  
with the demon lord. I am sure neither one of them has feelings for the other...I mean, Kagome  
  
never said anything about having a crush on Sesshomaru...not even a slight attraction towards  
  
him...and he hates everyone...doesn't he?   
  
"Koga...are you feeling better?" Kagome asked the wolf youkai. He nodded his head  
  
slowly as he felt Inuyasha slowly stroked his hand. I didn't think the mutt and I could...fall in  
  
love...I thought I loved Kagome...I guess I was wrong...Koga thought to himself. As the day  
  
wore on, Kagome learned that Kagura and Kanna fled as soon as Sesshomaru protected her, but  
  
she could also tell that her friends were hiding something from her.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"What do you think is going on between Kagome and Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked no  
  
one in particular as he shifted his position in the tree so that he could see the others. Miroku,  
  
Shippou, Kohaku, Koga, and Sango all shrugged their shoulders, unable to think of a certain  
  
answer.  
  
"Why don't we just ask them?" Kohaku asked, glancing over at Sango.  
  
"It's their business, not ours...we should wait until they tell us, that is, if anything is going  
  
on between them," Miroku said thoughtfully.   
  
"But...if nothing is going on between them, how do you explain the other night?" Koga  
  
questioned, glancing over at the monk. Two nights ago...my entire pack was murdered...but...I  
  
don't know how to explain what the hell happened...  
  
  
  
*Flashback*  
  
  
  
Koga saw Kagome running towards Rin, then the miko fell to the ground, her arms and  
  
legs bleeding. He watched Kagura raise her fan for a second attack. He tried to get up, but he  
  
couldn't move his legs. Miroku and the others couldn't help either, not even Inuyasha, who was  
  
still fighting his brother. "Kagome!" he cried as the blade-like gusts of wind headed towards the  
  
miko.  
  
Koga saw a flash of white race in front of her only a moment before the blades cut through  
  
him instead of Kagome. He thought it was Inuyasha when he saw the white hair, but then realized  
  
it was Sesshomaru. He protected...Kagome...Koga thought in disbelief as the inu-youkai fell to  
  
his knees. Kagura began laughing at the demon lord.  
  
"Now, this is priceless...a demon lord protecting a human...too bad you'll die for it,"  
  
Kagura stated as she raised her fan for a third and, what Koga thought, final time. The wind  
  
sorceress's eyes widened, as did everyone else's, when the demon lord began to glow a strange  
  
color. It was a deep reddish purple, it was unlike anything Koga had ever seen or sensed before,  
  
but the sheer power of it made all his fur stand on end. Kagura stepped back as the energy grew  
  
around the demon. Koga could clearly see fear in her eyes, but didn't understand why until he  
  
saw that there was something different about the inu-youkai. He then saw that Sesshomaru's  
  
features had changed. His hair was now a blonde color, his eyes deep blue, and the markings on  
  
his face were gone. Sesshomaru smiled as the energy surrounding him shot towards the two  
  
incarnations of Naraku. Kagura and Kanna barely escaped on the wind sorceress's feather, but  
  
they had more than enough wounds from Sesshomaru.  
  
"KAGOME!!" Inuyasha cried as he knelt down next to the miko. Koga saw Sesshomaru  
  
fall to the ground, unconscious or dead, he was unsure, but he could see that the youkai lord had  
  
returned back to normal. When Kagome opened her eyes, she stared at Sesshomaru. Kagome  
  
fainted again a moment later. Koga, now able to move, walked over to Inuyasha, closely  
  
followed by the others.  
  
"That energy...it wasn't demon..." Miroku stated as he glanced over at the unconscious  
  
youkai lord. "What was that?"  
  
"I kind of recognized it...but..." Sango replied, looking down at her best friend and the  
  
inu-youkai. But that's impossible...Sango thought to herself.  
  
"I did too...it was...his youki...mixed with something else..." Myoga, finally showing his  
  
face now that the battle was over, answered. He jumped down from Inuyasha's shoulder to  
  
Kagome.  
  
"Something else?" Shippou asked.  
  
"The powers of a miko..." Myoga said. But how...how could a demon harness the powers  
  
of a miko? And visa versa...he thought to himself as he looked down at Kagome, the unusual  
  
demonic marks fading from her face. She somehow used youki to outrun Kagura's attack...but  
  
how is that possible? She is fully human, as Sesshomaru is a full demon... Myoga then glanced  
  
over at Sesshomaru, seeing that he had already returned to normal.  
  
  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
"Have you heard of anything like this before, Myoga?" Inuyasha asked, glancing over at  
  
the flea. His retainer, who was sitting on Kirara's head, shook his head negatively.  
  
"I've heard of demons who were able to use another demon's youki...but not a demon and  
  
a miko. Kagome's energy should have purified Sesshomaru, which would have killed him. And  
  
his youki should have destroyed her body," Myoga replied. It's impossible...never has there ever  
  
been such a thing. And a youki transfer between demons depends on both youkai having  
  
complete trust in each other and their powers have to be perfectly equal, or one would be  
  
killed...that is why not very many demons do such a thing...Myoga thought to himself. But  
  
Kagome and Sesshomaru have no trust in one another...even if their powers were equal...and the  
  
only demons that can transfer energy are ones who share souls. Kagome and Sesshomaru  
  
couldn't have merged souls...even without them knowing they did so...but...how...how could  
  
something like this have happened?  
  
"But...then how is it possible?" Koga asked from his perch next to his lover. The look in  
  
Kagome's eyes...Sesshomaru's powers...they had to have gotten it from each other...but how?   
  
Koga asked himself.  
  
"I don't know...I really don't know..." Myoga admitted quietly to himself. Inuyasha and  
  
Koga heard the flea and agreed with him. None of them knew or could even begin to imagine  
  
how such a thing was possible.  
  
Authoress: *does dance* oh yeah! Now...if this doesn't capture your attention even a tiny bit, I  
  
don't know what will...well, actually I do...but that happens later...and I shan't tell you what  
  
happens!!!  
  
Sesshomaru: damn human...  
  
Authoress: I am Martian, thank you very much! *sniffle* mean dog...*begins yelling* BAD  
  
DOGGIE!!! BAD FLUFFY, BAD!!!   
  
Sesshomaru: *quivers in fear in corner* O.O;;;;;;;;  
  
Inuyasha: O.O;; She's even scarier than Kagome...  
  
Kagome: What was that, Inuyasha? -_-;  
  
Inuyasha: *Quivering in corner next to his brother* nothing...nothing at all...  
  
Kagome: INUYASHA!!! SIT BOY!  
  
Inuyasha: X.X ow...  
  
Koga: ^____^;; I don't think you're scary, Kagome...  
  
Authoress: and what about me? *glares at wolf demon*  
  
Koga: *now in corner with the dog demon brothers* nope...not scary at all...  
  
Miroku: *nibbles on churro*  
  
Authoress: Oooo...churros... *grabs elongated doughnut from the monk* mine!  
  
Miroku: *shrugs and begins to eat a strawberry Pocky stick*  
  
Authoress: O.O...where did ya get that? *mouth waters*  
  
Miroku: S...sesshomaru gave it to me...*runs away from famished author, pocky held protectively  
  
in his hands*  
  
Authoress: GIMME!!! *pounces on monk, steals stick and eats it before the monk has time to  
  
figure out what the hell happened to his meal* Yummy, now that my munchies are over, what  
  
should we write about? *cracks knuckles*  
  
Inuyasha: She had the munchies...that is not a good sign...  
  
Authoress: well, for all bishonens, no, it's not a good sign...but you don't fit into that category!  
  
Inuyasha: *eyes well up with tears* You're mean!  
  
Koga: um...don't say that, fuzzy...O.O;;;  
  
Authoress: fuzzy? *loses all interest in killing off the hanyou* ^.^; so many things that can be  
  
fuzzy...hey, stop thinking like that...it's his ears, I swear!!! *grins evilly* 


	5. chappy five

Is This Love?  
  
Authoress: Yeah...the last part there was kinda...no, it WAS a cliffhanger...but  
  
anyways...*munches on another pocky stick*...I've got ideas...but only so many hours in the day  
  
that I'm allowed on the computer...my parents are restraining my creativity!!! *sobs* just 'cuz  
  
I've been on the computer half of my time over the past year doesn't mean anything...  
  
Inuyasha: What'd ya do, find out what the mouse does?  
  
Authoress: *death glare* no...I've been writing a novel...damn hanyou...*whips out stacks of  
  
paper* look...*searches through papers, finally finding a large chunk of them* this is part one,  
  
that's part two...over here's part three...but I'm still not finished...my friends (who are almost, but  
  
not quite, as weird as me) think I should publish it...yeah...I will one day...Whatever...back to the  
  
story...  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! Do you people like to torture me with that fact!!...*sniffles* I  
  
know I'll never own my Sexy Western, Southern, or Eastern side of my pyramid...I can't even  
  
have a corner, bottom or tip...it's not fair...Wait *thinks for a moment* that leaves Jaken...*smiles  
  
at toad dude*  
  
Jaken: *gulps* O.O M..master Se...Sesshomaru...*hides behind the dog demon* save this  
  
unworthy Jaken!  
  
Chapter Five:  
  
Advice  
  
Kagome climbed up the ladder and slipped into the house silently, not wanting to wake her  
  
mother, brother, or grandfather up. "Kagome, you're home!" Sota cried as he wrapped his arms  
  
around Kagome.  
  
"Uh...yeah..." Kagome replied as the child detached himself from her. She glanced up and  
  
saw her mother and grandfather were up, waiting for her.  
  
"It's been nearly a month! What've you been doing in Feudal Japan?" Kagome's mother  
  
asked her daughter. Kagome's never spent so much time away from home...I hope nothing  
  
happened...  
  
"Well...I meant to come home about a week or so ago, but a friend of mine got hurt and I  
  
had to stay," Kagome answered.   
  
"Inuyasha? Is he okay!?" Sota questioned, glancing up at Kagome.  
  
"Inuyasha's fine...I was talking about his brother, Sesshomaru..."  
  
"I thought you said he was an evil demon," Kagome's mother pointed out. I'm sure  
  
Kagome said that this Sesshomaru wanted to kill Inuyasha.  
  
"He's not that bad...I got to know him a little better..." Kagome replied, not wanting her  
  
family to know that she had a crush on the Lord of the Western Lands. Sota would never leave  
  
me alone after that...Kagome thought to herself. "I'm going up to take a shower..."  
  
Friend...if I didn't know better, I'd say Kagome's hiding something from us...Kagome's  
  
mother thought to herself as she watched her daughter walk into the house and up to the  
  
bathroom.  
  
Well...I guess I'll stay here for a few days...or at least until I can figure out what I feel for  
  
Sesshomaru...Kagome thought to herself as she peeled off her clothes and turned on the water.   
  
Kagome didn't knowhow the youkai lord felt towards her, except for the fact he preferred her  
  
company to anyone else's...but that wasn't saying much, since Kagome was the only person  
  
besides Rin not afraid of angering the youkai. He probably doesn't talk much because no one  
  
talks to him, Kagome thought as the water beaded down her face. If I could just figure out what  
  
humans did to him to make him hate them so much...all Inuyasha would tell me was that they  
  
killed his mother...but...that night...when Sesshomaru returned to normal...he was covered in  
  
wounds...if I'm right and humans did all that to him...no wonder he hates them so much.   
  
Sesshomaru must think we're all monsters...  
  
"Kagome! Are you almost done?" Sota asked as he pounded on the door. Kagome  
  
sighed, finishing up her shower. "Inuyasha's waiting for you in your room...says he has  
  
something he has to talk to you about!"  
  
Inuyasha? I haven't even been gone a day...Kagome thought to herself as she turned off  
  
the water and wrapped a towel around herself. She raced into her room and saw the hanyou  
  
inspecting her newest clock. "Is there something you wanted?"  
  
Inuyasha spun around, a guilty look on his face as he set the clock back down.   
  
"Um...well...I wanted to talk to you about Sesshomaru..."  
  
"What about him?" Kagome asked, curious to know why the hanyou came to the future to  
  
see her about his brother. Did something happen to Sesshomaru...did he get hurt again?  
  
"I wanted to know what kind of...relationship...you two have..." Inuyasha cringed,  
  
expecting Kagome to say the 'S' word. Not again...she's gonna get mad...and I'm going to do  
  
face plants on the floor...  
  
"We're friends, Inuyasha...is that the reason you came to see me?" Kagome asked  
  
curiously. He wanted to know about me and Sesshomaru...is he worried about me or  
  
Sesshomaru?  
  
"Partly...the other part doesn't matter..."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"If you were something else besides friends...then I'd tell you...but it's not that  
  
important..." Inuyasha replied, relieved that his brother and human friend weren't lovers. Well,  
  
then Myoga's theory is impossible.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Lord Inuyasha...do you remember what I taught you about youki transfers?" Myoga  
  
asked, glancing up from his master's shoulder.   
  
"No, not really..."  
  
"Well...in order for a youki transfer, both demons have to merge souls..."  
  
"That's not possible with Kagome and Sesshomaru...they would never merge souls..."  
  
Inuyasha replied. When two souls merge...they are two halves of one body...they cannot live for  
  
long without the other, so most die after the other is killed...and they become more like one  
  
another...Inuyasha thought to himself.   
  
"I don't think they'd merge souls...but there is always a possibility that they could have  
  
done it without telling anyone..." Myoga pointed out.  
  
"I'll go ask Kagome..."   
  
"But...don't tell her anything about this if you find out that they aren't merged souls..."  
  
Myoga replied. Naraku might find out that they can use one another's powers...and he'd use it to  
  
his advantage...Myoga thought to himself as he watched the hanyou race off towards the well that  
  
would bring him to Kagome's time.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
  
  
"Inuyasha, I don't like it when you keep something from me..." Kagome stated, glaring at  
  
the hanyou. What is so damned important that no one will tell me about it?!  
  
"I'm not allowed to tell you," Inuyasha replied. So, Kagome and Sesshomaru aren't soul  
  
merged...so how did they use one another's powers? They would know if they merged  
  
souls...and I'm sure Kagome would tell me if they did something like that...wouldn't she? She  
  
and Sesshomaru don't seem to be any more than friends...and in order to merge souls...the two  
  
have to be lovers...or at least that's what Myoga told me...  
  
"Inuyasha," Kagome said threateningly. "I know all of you are keeping something from  
  
me and I want to know what it is...right now!"  
  
She...she doesn't remember using Sesshomaru's youki...what she doesn't know can't hurt  
  
her... Inuyasha thought to himself. "I can't."  
  
"You're really starting to bug me, Inuyasha. If it's about me, I deserve to know!"  
  
Kagome exclaimed. What could it possibly be that they're all trying to keep from me?  
  
"Well...Myoga's going to kill me for telling you this...but we all thought that you and  
  
Sesshomaru might...might have merged souls..." Inuyasha admitted. That flea's going to suck all  
  
of my blood now...  
  
"Merged souls? What does that mean?"  
  
"Y..you...don't know what it is to merge souls?" Inuyasha asked, dumbfounded. As a  
  
miko, she should know...he thought to himself. Kagome shook her head, so he explained, "when  
  
two youkai merge souls...they...can use each other's youki. But in order for demons to be able to  
  
use one another's energy, they have to trust one another completely and their energies have to be  
  
perfectly equal...most demons don't merge souls because...if one dies, the other will die soon  
  
after..."  
  
"And what does this have to do with me? I'm not a demon..."  
  
"Well, we thought that you and Sesshomaru merged souls...because...because the other  
  
night...you used one another's powers...I mean...well...you used Sesshomaru's youki to save  
  
Rin...and he used your miko powers to...stop Kagura and Kanna," Inuyasha replied.  
  
"I...I didn't use Sesshomaru's youki...did I?" Kagome asked, glancing over at the hanyou.   
  
Sesshomaru...trust me completely...and our powers aren't equal...he's much more powerful than  
  
me...and...I didn't use his youki...Kagome thought to herself.  
  
"Well...you moved faster than humanly possible...and when you fainted, demonic marks  
  
were still on you face...but they faded after a while..." Inuyasha answered. "We...we've all been  
  
trying to figure out how you and Sesshomaru did that...but it is impossible...your energies should  
  
have destroyed one another..."  
  
How is it possible? Sesshomaru and I used one another's powers...I didn't even know I  
  
was...we haven't merged souls... "How do demons merge souls?"  
  
"They have to be lovers...and...both have to go through a whole ceremony...I'm not sure  
  
what exactly they do..." Inuyasha replied.  
  
Well..then Sesshomaru and I haven't merged souls...we're definitely not lovers...and I  
  
don't remember having any ceremonies lately...Kagome thought to herself, smiling. I don't know  
  
why...but I know that there is something about Sesshomaru...  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
"Mom...what does being in love feel like?" Kagome asked as she and her mother sat down  
  
outside. I have to return to the Feudal Era soon...and, strangely enough, I can't wait to return...  
  
"It's different for everyone, Kagome...why do you ask?"   
  
"I...I think I seriously might be in love..." Kagome admitted.   
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"No...he and Koga love each other..." Kagome replied. "I...I think I might be in love with  
  
Sesshomaru...but I don't know why. I mean, we hardly know each other...he hates humans...I  
  
still think of him as a cold, emotionless killer...but..."  
  
"You feel different when you're around him?"  
  
"Hai...I don't know how to describe it...it's like my whole body freezes...my heart  
  
pounds...and the more I get to know him, the more I like him," Kagome answered. It could just  
  
be a crush, Kagome said inwardly.  
  
"I think you should talk to him. Does he feel the same towards you?"  
  
"I don't know...he's not exactly the 'open' type..." Kagome replied. Could Sesshomaru  
  
feel the same towards me? I don't think he does...but he is very good at hiding things about  
  
himself...  
  
"Well, you should still talk to him, make him answer you..." Kagome's mother suggested.  
  
"And what if he doesn't feel the same about me?" Kagome asked, looking up at her  
  
mother. He probably doesn't...he hates humans...how could he fall in love with me?  
  
"Then life will remain the same, but if the feelings between you two are mutual, I give you  
  
my blessing," Kagome's mother replied, smiling.   
  
"Thanks, Mom," Kagome said as she hugged her mother, trying to think of how she  
  
would bring up such a topic the next time she saw Sesshomaru.  
  
  
  
Authoress: *sniffles* don't those family moments just get ya? *reaches for the Kleenex, falling  
  
out of chair and landing on head* X.X  
  
Inuyasha: is she dead?  
  
Miroku: *pokes her with staff, then pocky stick* Hai...  
  
Koga: O.O;;;; W...what's that?! *points at small child walking into the room*   
  
Child in periwinkle blue and pink, brown hair and eyes: Hello, I'm Koenma...you must be the ones  
  
who killed her...*glares at Inuyasha*  
  
Inuyasha: O.O No...not me!!! She fell out of the chair on her own!  
  
Koenma: *brings Authoress back to life*  
  
Authoress: Hi! What are you doing here, Koenma? *glomps the child* I thought you said the  
  
next time I'd see you would be when I...died...*panics* OH GODS!!! I'M DEAD!!!!!  
  
Inuyasha: O.o; I really don't know her...  
  
Koenma: No, you're not. I brought you back...they've made a deal that you die for the next fifty  
  
years...the last time was hell...  
  
Authoress: your dad still can't be mad about me destroying half of the Rekai...Really...all I did  
  
was open a portal here and there...  
  
Koenma: you let ALL of the souls from hell escape into the Spirit World! We still haven't found  
  
most of them! Oh...my father and their leader had to make a deal...dunno why he and my father  
  
AGREED on forcing you to live for another half century...I would think the leader of hell would  
  
want you to wreak havoc...   
  
Deep Voice: why can't you stay in the Rekai?  
  
Inuyasha, Koga, Miroku: SESSHOMARU!?!?!?!?!?  
  
Koenma: well, hello to you too, Satan...  
  
Authoress: yes...Satan and Sesshomaru are one and the same...and Koenma is God...(the Ouija  
  
board told us so) Anyway...bit off topic here...next chapter there is sure to be some  
  
fluffiness...*worships Sesshomaru for a moment*...and not just my Fluffy...*grabs Sesshomaru  
  
and begins petting his tail*  
  
Koenma: *whimpers* what about me? *changes into teenage form*  
  
Authoress: *drools and glomps the bishonen deity* Now that I'm happy...I'll write the next part... 


	6. Chapter six

Is This Love?  
  
Authoress: *stares at computer screen* whoosh!...whoosh!...whoosh!...*blinks for a few  
  
seconds* oh...sorry...I was watching the background on my computer...it's Piccolo zapping his  
  
cape on...it's very interesting...@.@...  
  
Inuyasha: @.@ whoosh...whoosh...  
  
Authoress: now that I've made dog boy here into a pile of stupid mush...I can continue writing my  
  
story...so...at this moment, Kagome thinks she loves Sesshomaru...how DARE she...he's  
  
MINE!!!!!!...anyway...Koga/Inuyasha...and I'm not going into detail with Miroku and Sango  
  
*sticks out tongue* nope will write no fluffiness with my monk unless it is Yaoi...*eye twitches  
  
uncontrollably* but with who? *looks around the room, finding all bishonens except the perverted  
  
monk ran away*   
  
Miroku: Nani?  
  
Authoress: oh...Sesshy!! *smiles when she sees the youkai's tail sticking out of the bookcase*  
  
So...think you can run away, can ya!? No one is here to protect you, my future gay SEXY dog-  
  
man-dude!!!!! *pulls on tail and rips Sesshomaru, who was hiding behind the books, out* naughty  
  
dog...you need to be taught a lesson... *ties him up and forces him to watch FLCL*   
  
Sesshomaru: NO, IT...IT...IT BURNS!!!!! *tries to escape, but is tied too tightly*  
  
Authoress: yes, the ultimate torture to rot your mind...Furi Curi! Now I must continue with the  
  
story before Sesshomaru finds out a way to escape from my ropes of doom!!!...why is it  
  
everything sound somewhat evil when you add 'doom' to it? (Watch that one Sorcerer Hunters  
  
episode when they all turn chibi...the stuffed animal...of doom)  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I told you five times before, I don't own Inuyasha...I don't own FLCL...(thank  
  
God)...and above all else...the US government owns my body...but I got away from them and  
  
their experiments...I won't be anally probed again!!!   
  
P.S. There is a little dark yaoi in here...so just be warned...  
  
Chapter Six:  
  
Only A Dream  
  
"Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru!" he could hear her voice, recognizing it immediately. He tried  
  
to help, but it felt like his legs were frozen. "Sesshomaru!" she screamed, looking over at him for  
  
the last time. He could feel tears sliding down his cheeks as he backed away, not knowing what  
  
to do, feeling so weak.  
  
Sesshomaru's eyes snapped open when he heard a pounding on his door. His body was  
  
still shaking from the realistic dream, he could feel the sweat pouring down his face, his heart  
  
pounding, and he was gasping for breath. Who the hell? he asked himself as he grabbed a robe  
  
and put it on before he opened the door.  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around his legs. "I...I  
  
thought I heard screams...they sounded like they were coming from your room."  
  
"Go back to bed, Rin," Sesshomaru replied, glancing down at the girl. Why...I haven't  
  
had such vivid dreams in years...why now? He asked himself as the child looked up at him,  
  
smiling slightly.  
  
"Can I sleep with you tonight, Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin asked, her eyes still full of tears.   
  
Sesshomaru knew the day he took Rin in, he'd regret it...and now he was paying for it.  
  
"Fine," Sesshomaru answered. Rin raced into his room and jumped onto the bed. How is  
  
it one human child can force me to do almost anything? She isn't even related to me in anyway, I  
  
owe her nothing...but...I feel obligated to take care of her. She did the same for me...but that  
  
doesn't mean I have to let her sleep with me...  
  
Sesshomaru sat down on his bed, glancing down at the girl, who was half asleep already.   
  
He began to fall back asleep, sitting against the wall, when he felt Rin climb into his lap.   
  
Sesshomaru smiled slightly in the darkness as he drifted into a sleep not filled with nightmares.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"You can't be serious, Naraku," Kagura stated, muffling a laugh. "This is too good to be  
  
true!"  
  
"Well, from what you told me, there is no other reason..." Naraku replied, touching the  
  
pieces of the Shikon no Tama tied around his neck. Finally, I'll be able to kill that annoyance...  
  
"But...doesn't it seem strange...I mean, it's too much of a coincidence," Kagura pointed  
  
out. This would give us the upper hand...but, if I didn't know any better, I'd say they were the  
  
ones playing us, Kagura thought to herself.  
  
"Do you think they would let us know something like this, instead of surprising us, gaining  
  
the advantage and actually having a chance of defeating us?" Naraku answered. "If it is a strategy  
  
of theirs, we'll use it against them."  
  
"Who should I go get first?"  
  
"Which one isn't guarded by that damned hanyou?" Naraku asked, glancing over at  
  
Kagura. She smiled then left, heading towards the Western Lands.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin looked around the room, but the demon lord wasn't there.   
  
Where'd he go? Rin asked herself as she sat up.   
  
"I don't think you should move, human," a woman's voice said from behind her. Rin  
  
recognized the voice as the woman who had tried to kill her. Ka...Kag...Kagura...Rin  
  
remembered her name. "If you want the child to live, I suggest you don't try to attack me again."  
  
Rin looked around, trying to figure out who Kagura was talking to, then saw Sesshomaru-  
  
sama, laying on the floor with another familiar demon standing over him. Kanna...Rin thought as  
  
she watched the demon lord glare at Kagura. Why doesn't he just kill them? Can't he bring me  
  
back with his sword? Rin asked herself, then saw the Tetsuiga was in Kanna's hands.  
  
"Let her go, she has nothing to do with this," Sesshomaru stated coldly, glancing over at  
  
Rin for a moment, then giving deadly looks at Kanna and Kagura.   
  
"But we need to know you won't fight back...we can't have the entire castle woken  
  
up...and, if we can't bring you...we'll have to go get that young miko..." Kagura replied. She  
  
could tell she angered the youkai lord from the cold look he gave her that promised death. "Oh, I  
  
think I hit a nerve..."  
  
"Kagura...we have to leave soon," Kanna stated. Kagura sighed, knowing the other  
  
reincarnation was right. Kagura smiled at the lord, then took Tensuiga from Kanna. She broke it  
  
in two easily and let them drop to the floor.   
  
"Since we killed that idiot Totosai before we came here, you won't have to worry about  
  
having this blade remade," Kagura said. Everything's going much easier than I thought...we find  
  
that man who made their swords on the way...then we find Sesshomaru and this girl, both sound  
  
asleep...Sesshomaru didn't even wake up until I poisoned him...too bad for him he's still so weak  
  
from all those wounds...Kagura thought to herself.  
  
Sesshomaru growled, but didn't move, since the poison now flowing through his body  
  
paralyzed him, and a moment later, knocked him out. "Sesshomaru-sama!!!!" Rin cried as she  
  
tried to go to the lord, but Kagura pushed her back, hitting her head on the wall, rendering the  
  
small human unconscious.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"What do you mean, he was kidnaped?!" Inuyasha exclaimed, shaking Rin. The girl had  
  
only arrived on the two headed flying reptile moments ago (Ah and Un...dunno if I spelled them  
  
right...but...those are their names), but the moment she saw Inuyasha, she told him what happened  
  
to Sesshomaru.   
  
"He...he...he..." Rin sniffled, her eyes red from crying. "They took him away...they..they  
  
said that if he didn't go...they'd...they'd take Kagome..."  
  
If that doesn't prove my brother has feelings for Kagome, I don't know what will...  
  
"Who...took him?"  
  
"Ka..Kagura...and Kanna..."  
  
"Don't worry Rin, we'll get Sesshomaru back," Sango reassured the child. Sesshomaru  
  
gave himself freely over to Naraku to protect Rin and Kagome...but...if he hates humans...why  
  
would he do something like that? Sango asked herself.  
  
"Really?" Rin asked, glancing up at Sango. The demon exterminator nodded her head,  
  
smiling at the child. "Where's Kagome?"  
  
"She's in her own world right now...she'll be back soon..." Miroku replied. How are we  
  
going to find out where Sesshomaru is? We haven't been able to find Naraku yet...and if he  
  
doesn't lead us to him, we'll never be able to find them...even if Kagome could sense whatever  
  
jewel shards Naraku has, it would take months to figure out exactly where he is, and that might  
  
not even be where he has Sesshomaru...and in months...it might be too late, Miroku thought to  
  
himself.  
  
"What are all of you doing?" Kagome asked as she walked into the clearing where  
  
everyone was gathered. Rin...why does she look like she was crying...and where's Sesshomaru?   
  
Kagome wondered.  
  
"We've got a rescue mission..." Inuyasha answered, glancing over at Kagome.   
  
Sesshomaru...what happened to him? Kagome asked herself. "Naraku's got him...and they've  
  
destroyed the Tensuiga...."  
  
"Can't you just have Totosai make a new one?" Kagome asked.  
  
Inuyasha shook his head and replied, "they killed him...so we can't save him if he's already  
  
dead."  
  
Dead...no...Sesshomaru can't die...he...he can't...Kagome thought to herself, worrying  
  
about the youkai and wondering where he was at that very moment. She glanced over at  
  
Inuyasha and saw that he was worried about his brother. She felt a strange feeling in the bottom  
  
of her stomach. Kagome decided to call this unusual feeling an instinct...an instinct that was  
  
telling her where Sesshomaru was...  
  
"He's in the Northern Lands...on the boundaries...he's created another palace..." Kagome  
  
mumbled. Koga looked over at her, hearing her statement. How could Kagome know that?   
  
Koga asked himself as the miko glanced north.  
  
"Are you sure, Kagome?" Miroku asked. Why can she sense where Sesshomaru is?   
  
Miroku asked inwardly.  
  
"Hai...I'm positive," Kagome replied. How can I tell where Sesshomaru is? I...it almost  
  
feels like I've been there before...Kagome thought to herself.  
  
"Then, let's go," Inuyasha stated, looking in the same direction as the miko, hoping she  
  
was right.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sesshomaru woke up, but he could tell something was wrong. He felt weak, but not in  
  
pain. He then saw the demon sitting on the other side of the room. Naraku, Sesshomaru thought  
  
as he tried to sit up, but didn't have the strength to move any part of his body except his head.  
  
"You've been warded, so your youki is useless...and you've also been paralyzed from the  
  
neck down," Naraku explained. He didn't remain unconscious for long...I guess I underestimated  
  
how strong he is. Only three days...he was supposed to be unconscious for at least a week...  
  
"What the hell do you want with me?" Sesshomaru asked coldly as he glared at the only  
  
other being in the room. That bastard...they threatened Rin...for that, I will kill him  
  
personally...Sesshomaru thought to himself.   
  
"I wanted you to kill that hanyou brother of yours, the monk, the demon exterminator, the  
  
wolf demon...but Kanna and Kagura can take care of them and whatever other people they bring  
  
along...I only want you to destroy that miko reincarnation..." Naraku replied.   
  
"Why do you think I'd do that?"   
  
"You have no other choice...either you kill her, and ensure a short, painless death, or I kill  
  
you and I promise she'll be in more pain imaginable for at least a week before she finally dies..."  
  
Naraku answered sadistically. "Kagome is her name, correct...she's been an obstacle for some  
  
time...and this time, I won't let her defeat me..."  
  
"I could care less about her," Sesshomaru retorted.   
  
"Oh, well...I think she seems to differ. She and those other friends of yours are racing  
  
here at this very moment...and the strange thing is...I didn't give any hints as to where you  
  
were..." Naraku replied. "So, how would a miko know exactly to find a demon that hates her?   
  
And why would she come to risk her life to save you?"  
  
"I have no idea."  
  
"I think it is because that miko has feelings for you...almost as strong...if not stronger than  
  
the ones you have for her..." Naraku suggested, smiling. Sesshomaru growled involuntarily,  
  
which made his captor chuckle. "I guess I was right then...the Lord of the Western Lands cares  
  
for a miko...don't worry, I'll remove those feelings soon..."  
  
Naraku stood up and walked over to Sesshomaru. He knelt down next to the demon lord  
  
and smirked. Sesshomaru continued to glare at him with hatred, even though his entire body  
  
wanted to quiver in worry. Why am I worrying? Sesshomaru asked himself. He felt Naraku's  
  
eyes travel over his body and wondered what the hanyou was going to do with him.  
  
"I'll show you what I'm going to do to that miko you...hate...so much..." Naraku stated  
  
coldly as he easily flipped Sesshomaru onto his stomach.  
  
  
  
WARNING: DARK YAOI...I SHALL REPEAT...DARK YAOI BEGINS NOW!!!!  
  
Sesshomaru felt Naraku's claws slide down his sides, ripping the clothing from his body.   
  
Sesshomaru shivered slightly, suddenly cold. Naraku chuckled at this as he scraped his nails  
  
down Sesshomaru's back. Sesshomaru tried to fight back, but his body wouldn't move, his youki  
  
was gone...and for the first time in fifty years, he felt weak.  
  
Naraku combed his fingers through the youkai's white hair as he licked one of the  
  
demon's pointed ears. Naraku then ran his tongue down the demon lord's spine. He could tell  
  
Sesshomaru was trying to move, but the poison wouldn't wear off for a few more hours. He  
  
turned the demon lord over on to his back. He grabbed Sesshomaru's chin and forced the demon  
  
to look at him. He crushed his lips against the youkai's and forced him to open his mouth. As  
  
Naraku's tongue invaded his mouth, Sesshomaru tried to use any bit of energy he had to get the  
  
hanyou off of him, but all he could do was try to turn his head, but Naraku held onto his chin too  
  
tightly. Naraku chuckled as he let his hands roam all over the youkai's body, marveling at its  
  
perfection and beauty. He sunk his teeth down into Sesshomaru's neck, leaving a bite mark and a  
  
small puddle of blood. Naraku lapped up the blood slowly, enjoying the taste of the red liquid.   
  
He trailed his tongue down to Sesshomaru's left nipple and gnawed on the pinkish flesh. Naraku  
  
then slid his tongue down to the youkai's lower body.   
  
Sesshomaru cringed as Naraku positioned himself and thrust deep into Sesshomaru. The  
  
demon lord felt his tissue rip and the blood begin to flow as Naraku pulled back and shoved  
  
himself back into Sesshomaru. He remained quiet, not allowing himself to scream, and he  
  
couldn't fight back, couldn't stop Naraku from raping him.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
"Kagome, are you sure that this is the place?" Inuyasha asked as he looked around the  
  
deserted castle. There was a faint scent, one Inuyasha knew, but couldn't place and as a figure  
  
walked out of the castle, he realized what the smell was.  
  
The form flew towards the group so quickly, no one had time to react, and he had his  
  
claws wrapped around Kagome's neck before the miko could blink. What...this has to be a  
  
dream...Kagome thought to herself as she felt her life slip away. She knew she could use her  
  
miko powers to destroy the demon, but when she looked into his golden eyes, she couldn't bring  
  
herself to kill the one she loved.  
  
Authoress: tee hee! Isn't it interesting now...*sniffle* pooooorrr Sexy Sesshy...*bangs head on  
  
keyboard* why...why...how could I have done that to my Sexy dog-man-dude!?!?!?!?  
  
Sesshomaru: *standing far away from Authoress* you're evil!  
  
Inuyasha and Koga: O.O...pooor wittle Sesshy...he needs a hug...*group hug the inu-youkai*  
  
Sesshomaru: X.X;;  
  
Miroku: -_-;; I know none of them...  
  
Naraku: *laughs evilly* fwa na ha na ha!  
  
Inuyasha: I shall avenge my brother!  
  
Naraku: O.O;;; um...I didn't kill him...  
  
Inuyasha:*races towards Naraku* You ravaged my virgin brother! For that, I shall kill you with  
  
the fires of hell!!!!! *beats Naraku over the head with pocky stick, breaking the cookie*  
  
Miroku: *sniffle* O.O that was my last one!  
  
Sesshomaru: *blushes, embarrassed* Moron! (Yelling at Inuyasha)  
  
Inuyasha: *grins proudly*  
  
Naraku: X.X'  
  
Authoress: *writing obituary* Naraku, age unknown, most evil of all demons, was killed  
  
by...pocky sticking...*sniffle* such a tragedy...poor stick...  
  
Inuyasha: yes, poor brave stick...it lived a good life and died for a meaningful cause...*bows head  
  
in respect of the late pocky stick*  
  
Sesshomaru, Koga, Miroku, and Naraku: O.O;;;;;...(Naraku) X.X;;;;;;;;;  
  
Authoress: well..soon there shall'est be another chapter up...once I write it...that may take a  
  
while...yeah, gots to think of sumfin'...that might take a while...I bet you people didn't know the  
  
fires of hell consisted of pocky sticks, did ya?...Sesshomaru's got a weakness for the stick  
  
cookies... *clears throat* ahem...I need a brain cleansing...really bad...PERVERSION is my  
  
middle name...you can spell it...if you do this *writes name down on paper and rips them to  
  
shreds, then rearranges them* ...O.O...p-e-r-v-e-r-s-i-o-n...(really spells) f-l-u-f-f-y-f-u-z-z-y-s-e-  
  
x-y-b-e-a-s-t-s...um...that's a new one...*burns paper pieces with lighter* won't do that one trick  
  
again... 


	7. chapter seven

Is This Love?  
  
Authoress: well...now that I've got to write a yaoi, a dark yaoi, and a whole load of side  
  
comments, I think it will be soon that I write some fluff...maybe this chappie, I dunno...I write as  
  
it comes to me...  
  
Inuyasha:*sniffles* poor pocky stick...  
  
Authoress: shut up, I'll get you another pocky stick if you just SHUT UP!!!!!  
  
Inuyasha: Really *big eyes*  
  
Authoress: no, not the puppy-dog eyes...they're so mind warping...melting...feeling...self...  
  
soften...under...cuteness...  
  
Disclaimer: SEVEN times now...SEVEN!!!!!...so, for the last time...for this chapter...I DO NOT  
  
own Inuyasha...nor anything else that could be fathomed to have ownership...*glares at necklace*  
  
you balls lied to me!!! You said that the balls of ultimate might of silveriness belonged to me...and  
  
me alone!!!!! *sniffle* it's bad when your jewelry lies to you...  
  
Chapter Seven:  
  
Fight Back  
  
Inuyasha, as fast as he could, wrenched Sesshomaru off of Kagome and landed a powerful  
  
punch into his brother's jaw. Bastard...what the hell is wrong with him now?!?! Inuyasha asked  
  
himself. Sesshomaru stood straight, unfazed by Inuyasha's blow. The side of his face was already  
  
beginning to discolor.   
  
"Inuyasha, stop!" Kagome commanded as she stood between the two brothers, her arms  
  
raised. I won't let them hurt each other...Kagome thought to herself. She could still feel the  
  
sensation of the youkai's claws around her neck, but she couldn't stop thinking about how much  
  
she would miss either one of them if they were to die. Inuyasha's eyes were widened in surprise  
  
as she stood in front of him, while Sesshomaru growled behind her. "I won't let you hurt each  
  
other!"  
  
"Who ever said I wanted to hurt him?" Sesshomaru asked from behind her, his voice  
  
emotionless, even missing its usual anger, coldness, or hatred. Kagome turned around as she felt  
  
the youkai lord walk towards her. Sesshomaru smirked as he slid a single nail along Kagome's  
  
jugular. The miko was unable to move, not from fear, but curiosity, she was curious to know  
  
what Sesshomaru planned on doing with her. He wouldn't kill me...would he? Kagome asked  
  
herself, doubting her assumption that the youkai wouldn't harm her. His eyes...they're  
  
different...Kagome realized, knowing immediately why the youkai was trying to kill her. Kagome  
  
sensed a jewel shard and when she concentrated, she saw it was shoved into Sesshomaru's lower  
  
back. Naraku...he's controlling Sesshomaru...Kagome thought, shuddering as the youkai's nail  
  
began to draw blood. She could hear her friends calling her name, but they sounded so far away.   
  
"Why, why are you doing this, Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked, looking deep into the  
  
youkai's eyes, discovering his eyes didn't hold the same blank look that Kohaku's did when the  
  
boy was being controlled by Naraku. Sesshomaru didn't answer, but Kagome knew that if he did,  
  
he'd say that he had no choice. She stepped closer to the demon lord, so close that she could  
  
hear his heart beat. Sesshomaru, obviously surprised when the miko laid her head onto his chest  
  
and wrapped her arms around him, stopped cutting into her neck. Kagome smiled into  
  
Sesshomaru's chest when she felt his arms and tail wrap around her, pulling her closer to his  
  
body. "I'm sorry..."  
  
"For what?"   
  
"It's my fault...that they kidnaped you...Rin told me that they threatened they'd come after  
  
me...if...if you didn't go with them..." Kagome replied quietly, loud enough for only Sesshomaru  
  
to hear her. "If you're being controlled by Naraku and you're supposed to kill me, then why  
  
haven't you already?"  
  
"No one controls me..." Sesshomaru stated, loosening his grip around Kagome. The miko  
  
was surprised with his answer, he could tell, but she kept her arms wrapped around him. If he's  
  
not being controlled by Naraku...then...why...why would he be doing this? Kagome asked herself  
  
as she felt the youkai's hands force her to look him in the eyes, eyes that, when he was a child,  
  
were filled with laughter, but now were filled with pain. Kagome felt her body begin to weaken,  
  
her vision blackening, as she collapsed.   
  
"YOU BASTARD!!!!" Inuyasha screamed as he, and everyone else, felt the last bit of  
  
Kagome's life drain from her body. She collapsed and his heartless brother caught her and laid  
  
her gently down on the ground. He looked up at Inuyasha and stared at the hanyou.  
  
  
  
Authoress: O.O *sniffle* WHOOOOO HOOOOO!!!!...*does dance* she's dead...she's dead...na  
  
na na na na!...now...poor SEXY Sesshy...I know what will happen...but you, you pitiful excuses  
  
for humans, don't...but I shall write a new chapter soon...and to all who have reviewed...*bows,  
  
then does dance* THANK YOU!!!!...as my first fluff story, ten...hear me, TEN...people reviewed  
  
the first chappy in only a week...and the more reviews, the faster my fingers will move to write  
  
new chapters...and...(since I just read all the reviews today)...I don't know what's up with the  
  
dragon blood...I just had to think of somethin' that would work...it really doesn't...but my  
  
creativity-imagination balloon deflated for a while...I blew it back up after those horrible  
  
chapters...  
  
And, to you...Angela...you shall'est kill me, won't you...yes, I hurt Sesshomaru again...*quivers in  
  
fear* don't hurt me!!!!  
  
Sesshomaru: -_-;;;  
  
Authoress: he hates her...even though...somehow...she's his son...we haven't figured it out  
  
either...and she's also Miroku's son...(see why I'm gonna write a Yaoi with those two!?!?!)  
  
Sesshomaru and Miroku: O.O;;;; NOOOOOOO!!!!! *look at each other* AAAHHHH!!!!  
  
Inuyasha and Koga: *enter room, clothes and hair messed up* (Inuyasha) What's with the  
  
screaming?  
  
Authoress: I'm gonna write a Yaoi of Miroku and Sesshomaru...do you two think it's a good  
  
idea?  
  
Koga: *looks at the two quivering forms in opposite corners of the room* Hai...great idea...  
  
Authoress: So, what were you two doin' just a moment ago? *suspicious glares*  
  
Koga and Inuyasha: *blush*  
  
Authoress: HA! *points* I knew my computer didn't make those noises...well...except for the  
  
thing when it fired gunshots at me...but that's different...  
  
Anyways...I love the reviews...you all are sooo nice to me!!! *blush* ^_______^ 


	8. Chapter Eight

Is This Love?  
  
Authoress: After that last fucked up chappie, I've gotta to write somethin' good...just have to  
  
think of something...and...*smoke emerges from ears* NOPE!!! Can't think of a damn interesting  
  
thing to write about...but I can drag on the whoooolle story for some time, don't worry...  
  
Inuyasha: O.O...drag?  
  
Authoress: I'm not in the best of moods right now, so yeah, I'm gonna drag the whole story on...  
  
Disclaimer: eight...do you not understand yet?!?!?!?...I shall never own Sesshy or anyone else!!!  
  
even if I became as rich as Bill Gates...nope...cuz then I'd just have a whole load of posters and  
  
episodes...  
  
Chapter Eight:  
  
Misunderstood  
  
Inuyasha remained still for a moment, unable to believe that the miko that was laying on  
  
the ground, as if she was sleeping, was gone. He couldn't hear her heart beat, her breathing that  
  
always calmed him at night, not even a small movement of her body. When he was able to move  
  
again, he launched himself as Sesshomaru, vowing that he would kill the youkai before  
  
Sesshomaru had a chance to kill anyone else.  
  
"Stop, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru commanded as the hanyou raced towards him, unsheathing  
  
his Tetsuiga. Sesshomaru gracefully moved to the side as Inuyasha attempted to rid his shoulders  
  
of his head. Before Inuyasha had time to react, Sesshomaru wrapped his claws around Inuyasha's   
  
neck and squeezed a little. "Your fight isn't with me."  
  
"You bastard! You killed Kagome!" Inuyasha retorted between clenched teeth, trying to  
  
break Sesshomaru's grip around his neck. Sesshomaru shook his head and let go of his brother.   
  
What the hell? Inuyasha asked himself as he dropped to the ground, rubbing his neck.  
  
"I didn't..." Sesshomaru replied as he glanced over at the motionless form of the miko.   
  
"For once, I don't want to fight you...brother..." Sesshomaru forced himself to call the hanyou  
  
disgrace 'brother,' and continued. "There is someone else who must die before you."  
  
"Yeah, Kagome...YOU KILLED HER!!!!" Inuyasha screamed, lunging towards  
  
Sesshomaru. He stopped when he felt Sesshomaru's tail wrap around him and lift him into the  
  
air, and further away from the youkai lord.  
  
"No...Naraku will die long before you..." Sesshomaru stated cooly as he glanced over at  
  
the palace. Inuyasha heard a deep chuckle, one that could be mistaken for none other than  
  
Naraku.   
  
"Not bad...making me think that you would obey me...too bad you forgot that that jewel  
  
shard in your back is the only thing keeping you from dying..." Naraku stated as he walked out of  
  
the castle, towards Sesshomaru. "All I have to do is remove it, you know that...but then you and  
  
that miko can go to hell together..."  
  
Jewel shard...keeping him from dying? Inuyasha asked himself. Sesshomaru isn't  
  
injured...so what is Naraku talking about? "If you can get it, then go ahead," Sesshomaru replied,  
  
glaring at Naraku.  
  
Sesshomaru let Inuyasha go and turned to face Naraku. The youkai lord raised his claws,  
  
giving Naraku a death glare that would have scared off anyone else. What did Naraku do to him?   
  
Inuyasha wondered, trying to think of a reason his brother changed his list of who he was going to  
  
kill. He must have done something really evil...but what? Inuyasha asked himself.  
  
"Do you really think that in that condition, you can defeat me?" Naraku asked, moving  
  
towards Sesshomaru slowly. Sesshomaru growled, but gave no other answer. The demon lord  
  
raced toward Naraku, his claws outstretched.   
  
Why is he moving so slow? Inuyasha wondered as Naraku easily moved to the side to  
  
dodge Sesshomaru's attack. Sesshomaru spun around and attacked Naraku again, wrapping the  
  
hanyou with his tail and raising him into the air. Naraku chuckled as he broke free from  
  
Sesshomaru's furred accessory.   
  
"You're not even strong enough to defend yourself..." Naraku stated as he punched  
  
Sesshomaru in the face, forcing the youkai to fall to the ground. "I didn't think you would  
  
actually kill that miko...I didn't think a demon could possess such kindness..."  
  
"Demons don't...half breeds are just ignorant," Sesshomaru commented from his spot on  
  
the ground as he tried to sit up, cringing in pain.  
  
"Ignorant? Am I not the one standing above you, about ready to end your life?" Naraku  
  
asked, kicking Sesshomaru back onto the ground.  
  
Why isn't he fighting back? Inuyasha asked himself as he watched his brother continue to  
  
be pummeled by the hanyou, knowing Sesshomaru didn't want him, or anyone else, to interfere.   
  
"If you could end my life, wouldn't you have already?" Sesshomaru questioned, remaining on the  
  
ground, no longer able to feel his lower body, much less move it.  
  
"I wanted to keep you in a little more pain before you die," Naraku replied, smirking.   
  
"But first, I need my jewel shard back." The hanyou bent down and ripped the small shard out of  
  
Sesshomaru's back, not getting a single sound from the youkai lord.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes widened when he saw Sesshomaru, and why his brother had the shard in  
  
his back. Deep purple bruises began to form on his face, and Inuyasha could smell blood, and tell  
  
it was his brother's.  
  
Sesshomaru struggled to get to his feet as Naraku took another swing at him, forcing him  
  
down onto his knees. Inuyasha felt something begin to happen to his brother's energy, instead of  
  
the usual, powerful youki that he could sense, it was decreasing at an alarmingly rapid rate.  
  
Inuyasha, not caring how much Sesshomaru was going to hate him for butting in, raced  
  
towards Naraku, surprising the other hanyou as his Tetsuiga ripped through his flesh. Inuyasha  
  
remained still for a moment, staring at the few pieces of flesh that remained, then he saw the doll  
  
fall to the ground, broken in two. Coward, Inuyasha thought to himself as he glanced down at  
  
Sesshomaru and saw that his brother was unconscious. The youkai's breathing and heart beat had  
  
slowed, but not so much that Inuyasha had to worry.  
  
"Kagome?" Shippou's voice said quietly as Sango wrapped her arms around the small  
  
kitsune. Miroku walked over to Inuyasha, trying not to look at the body of his friend.  
  
"Inuyasha, you should bring Kagome's body back to her family..." Miroku stated, kneeling  
  
down next to the hanyou.  
  
"She can't be dead...she...can't be..." Inuyasha mumbled in disbelief. Kagome can't be  
  
gone...she and Sesshomaru loved each other...I didn't want to see it before...but now...it's  
  
obvious...but why would he kill her...Inuyasha asked himself, staring at his unconscious brother.  
  
"Inuyasha," Koga whispered as he walked over to his hanyou lover and wrapped his arms  
  
around Inuyasha. The hanyou turned and buried his head into Koga's chest, sobbing quietly.   
  
Kagome was very close to him...even closer than she was to me...and Inuyasha couldn't protect  
  
her...from his brother...Koga thought to himself, tightening his embrace around Inuyasha.  
  
"Is Sesshomaru-sama...going to be okay?" Rin asked as she walked over to Inuyasha and  
  
knelt down next to her 'father.'  
  
"Hai..." Inuyasha replied quietly. "He just needs to heal..."  
  
Authoress: yeah, that be a cliffhanger for ya!...now, I've got two ideas...and I'm unsure about  
  
which one to use...they're both good...and I won't be able to add chapters until I get at least an  
  
idea of what my wonderful *smiles at computer screen* reviewers think...that means you people  
  
must REVIEW!!!...not really...I'm happy with like the twenty somethin' I have now...they're all  
  
so nice *blushes*...and if anyone wants to flame my ass, go on ahead, constructive criticism is  
  
good!...well, except for a few...  
  
And don't worry, if you flame my ass, I'll read one of your stories, and the flames of hell (which is  
  
equal to pocky sticks) will be up yours too! Anyways! I want to know what you people think:  
  
-Kagome deserved to die, because she is unworthy of our SEXY Sesshy...^______^  
  
-by some act of Kami, she should be brought back to life, or some weird shit like that...(don't  
  
worry, I probably won't write anything about that, and the only way I will is if everyone who  
  
reviews says I should...)  
  
-Sesshy should find someone else, even though this story was (first) meant to be a Kag/Sess  
  
fic...and if you think so, please tell me who...since I have a good idea...but it's kind of a perverted  
  
twist...O.O Let your minds wander...  
  
-Sesshy dies...AND HELL NO!!!! I won't let that happen to my *worships corner, where shrine  
  
is, for a moment* Fluffy...so absolutely not...I can torture him, rape him...but not kill  
  
him...no...SESSHY CAN'T DIE!!!!! *sob*  
  
-have any other ideas? Beside the fact that Naraku deserves to be given the most painful death  
  
for what he did to our innocent Sesshy?  
  
And, as a warning...if things go as my mind is planning, people...*whispers* Angela...*speaks  
  
loudly again*and others who flamed because of the whole Nar/Sess thing, or Koga/Inu...shouldn't  
  
read this...SHE FLAMED MY ASS AND BEAT ME UP THE NEXT DAY IN SCHOOL  
  
AFTER SHE READ THAT...lovely chappie of dark yaoi with Sesshomaru and Naraku...I have  
  
the bruises to prove it...and she didn't even review...I got a verbal flame...I go up to my locker  
  
and she attacks me, yelling at me, asking how I could do that to Sesshomaru...and I did give her a  
  
big warning not to read it...and she didn't listen to me...She said that she wanted to know what  
  
happened...I told her I could have summed that whole chapter up in three words, without having  
  
her read it...He raped him...easy right? Noooo...she attacked me with the wrath of Satan...and hit  
  
me with the hacky sack...*sniffle* I swallowed some of the beads...and then she gets another one  
  
of my friends to read it, without warning her...a friend who DIDN'T know what Yaoi was...well,  
  
she knows now O.O...and she won't speak to me for a while...  
  
Continuing...I am thinking of writing a new fanfic...not on Inuyasha...but there will be a Yaoi one  
  
of them sometime soon...*grins evilly* if you read my lovely comments in the beginning and end  
  
of my chapters, you'd know what I am talking about...  
  
My new fanfic...will be Yaoi...HELL YEAH!!!...anyways, it'll be a Rurouni Kenshin one...doesn't  
  
you mind just wonder about the possibilities? *goes into fantasy mode for a moment, then snaps  
  
out of it* I won't tell you who it's gonna be about...but I'll say it'll be similar to chapter two of  
  
this story most of the time...  
  
And from the rumors I've heard about people getting kicked off of Fanfiction for writing NC-17  
  
stories and getting reported...I hate all of you who would do something like that! I mean, if you  
  
don't want to read it, DON'T!!! Don't get the people who have that much imagination in  
  
trouble...*talks to self* Now watch, I'm gonna get kicked off since I offended someone...OH  
  
WELL!!! I have another name...and I'll be back with my chibi army, don't worry...I'll send your  
  
ass in a handbasket to the pits of hell!!! YOU CAN'T STOP OUR HORMONE DRIVEN  
  
MINDS!!!!!!!! 


	9. Chapater Nine

Authoress: O.O...okay, first off...I've got a few things to say to my adoring...and the few people who flamed my ass...reviewers!!!...  
  
to dreamcatcher5:*blushes* you're so nice...and AFI and Kagome/Sesshomaru pairings are great!  
  
to Ann: ...I shall not tell you...you have to read this chapter to find out if Kagome's dead or not!! FWA HA HA HA!!!...continuing...  
  
to Amanda:...*grins evilly*...read the chapter...*sniffle* she shoulda died...  
  
to DogDemonKinoke:...isn't Yaoi great...I'm glad you liked it!!!...and you asked...so here's your name!!!  
  
to theMaven: my biggest reviewer!...anyway, yes, it is twisted, isn't it?...and thanks for the info...*snifle* I know the furry boa isn't a tail...but from now on, I'll correct myself...and thanks for telling me he's immune to poisons...  
  
to AyameSuzaku: Suzaku?...O.o...HELL YEAH, LET'S MAKE KAGOME SUCK PEOPLE'S SOULS!!!!...sorry 'bout that...  
  
to Dara:...I know, that whoole Sesshomaru/Naraku thing was evil...  
  
to trihn: ^_____^ you like it, really?...I feel so loooved!  
  
to Seshomaruqueen: I want Sexy Sesshy to be happy too...and this chapter will be loonng, don't worry...  
  
to Joseph: o.O...*bobbing head up and down* Very, very, very, very...okay, now here's the update!...  
  
to Blackdragonrider: Koga and Inuyasha...yeah, all my friends who read this said the same thing...and I did warn you...didn't I? *confused look*  
  
to Kojika85: I ramble too when I'm tired...damn caffiene...  
  
to Kellie: ^_______________^...thank YOU!  
  
to friuty: don't worry, read on...  
  
to BLARG!: nice name...after reading the beginning of your review, I wanted my mommy too...  
  
to Colly:...it's getting longer, don't worry...  
  
to young-gurl-15:...yeah, everyone commented on Kagome dying...and the dragon blood was just somefin' to write about...I was bored and the creativity balloon died on me...  
  
to Dragonsdauhter1: I liked having Inuyasha paired off with someone else for once too...too many Kag/Inu and Kik/Inu fics...and a few Mir/Inu ones...O.O;;  
  
to UnlovedBandNerd: *grins* you really like it?!  
  
to Stacerue: yep, it's original...  
  
to whoever is anonymous:...thanks for the translations site...I have to go there some time...  
  
to myrrdinowl: it amused you?!...and I kinda wasn't expecting the yaoi thing either...it just came to me...  
  
to Kyo-sama: yes, lemony-citrusness is good, isn't it?  
  
to bubbley-girl: another person said it's original!...and it will end up as a Kag/Sess fic...hopefully...  
  
to Yokubou/Eien: yes, he is a cute doggie...my Fluffy...*pets Sesshomaru*  
  
to Kristen:...interesting...hope so...  
  
to Lady Icykimi: *sobs* I didn't want to hurt him, I swear!...and I've been reading one of your stories (Poisoned Ice READ IT, IT'S AWESOME!!!!!), it is very interesting...UPDATE SOOOOONNNN!!!!  
  
to pyro gyrl: *sigh* isn't it lovely to be a pyro?...and I loved the human DNA thing too...too much coffee for me at ten at night...  
  
to Chiisuiche: SUICHE!!!...anyways...you like it too!?!  
  
to Seijitsu-Girl1:it's cute...^____________^  
  
Authoress: *gasp, beginning to turn blue* O.O...didn't think that many people reviewed...but anyways, thank all of you for not flaming my ass or reporting me!!!!! *BIG SMILES*...so, since all people who commented recentely said that we should bring Kagome back to life, here it is...(inwardly) damn...but the reader is always right...  
  
Inuyasha:...why did you pair me and Koga?  
  
  
  
Authoress:...look, people said it was cute, so don't keep annoying me about it!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything...only my mind *does contortionist move and hugs head*...it's MINE, I SWEAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
"Inuyasha, please don't keep blaming Sesshomaru..." Koga stated as he sat down next to the hanyou and wrapped his arms around his pouting lover. "If Sesshomaru didn't kill her, then Naraku would have..."  
  
"That bastard...he killed her...how can you tell me to stop blaming him!?!" Inuyasha retorted, glaring at Koga. Kagome...she's been dead for nearly a week... and it's all his fault...Sesshomaru killed her...he could have protected her...HE LOVED HER!!!!...but he killed her... Inuyasha thought to himself, glaring at the ground. He glanced up and saw his brother laying on a futon, sleeping. Sesshomaru hadn't awoken in the past week, and even Kaede (did I spell it right? O.o) was beginning to wonder if something was seriously wrong with the inu-youkai. Sesshomaru's injuries had all healed, only a single scar remaining, one that was where Naraku had pulled the jewel shard out of his back.   
  
"Inuyasha...did you ever think how badly Sesshomaru is taking it? He melded souls with her, he'll probably die soon..." Koga said quietly, holding on to the hanyou. "I know if I was ever to hurt you, I would never be able to forgive myself..."  
  
"But why...why would he do something like that?" Inuyasha asked, tears beginning to form in his golden eyes. "If he loved her, then why would he kill her? There had to be a way to protect her..."  
  
"Ask him if he wakes up..." Koga replied, feeling the hanyou finally wrap his arms around him. "What did Kagome's family say when you brought her back?"  
  
"I left before they could say anything..." Inuyasha took her body back to her home a few days ago, but still couldn't get the saddened faces of Kagome's mother, brother, and grandfather out of his mind. They were counting on me to protect her...and I failed all of them...I failed Kagome...Inuyasha thought to himself, burying his head into Koga's shoulder.  
  
*********  
  
"She's dead...finally..." Naraku thought to himself, smirking. He looked down at the jewel shard in his hand and chuckled. "and that idiot inu-youkai killed her for me..."  
  
Kagura listened to her master talk to himself, laughing inwardly at his stupidity. If Kagome's dead, then so is Sesshomaru...and he's still among the living...Naraku hasn't thought of that yet...Kagura thought to herself, thinking of a way to kill Naraku. Sesshomaru couldn't kill Kagome, even if he knew that if he didn't, she would die most painfully...he couldn't...and wouldn't...  
  
*********  
  
"Is Sesshomaru-sama going to be okay?" Rin asked, looking up at Kaede. The old woman sighed as she finished picking herbs.  
  
"I don't know. He is healed, but something is wrong with him...but I don't know what," Kaede replied, glancing over at Rin, Shippou, and Kohaku.   
  
"But, what about Kagome? Myoga said if she ever died, Sesshomaru would too..." Shippou pointed out, making Rin gasp.  
  
"SESSHOMARU-SAMA CAN'T DIE!!!!" Rin exclaimed, tears welling up in her eyes.  
  
"What are you yelling about?" a familiar voice asked as she stepped out of the forest and walked toward the four. They stared at the black-haired nigen for a moment, speechless. Shippou was the first to move, racing towards her, tears streaming down his cheeks.  
  
*********  
  
"Look, Sesshomaru's waking up," Miroku commented as he walked into the hut, glancing from the demon lord to the half asleep hanyou and youkai. Inuyasha's been taking Kagome's death badly...worse than even Shippou...he always said he was supposed to protect Kagome...Miroku thought to himself.  
  
"Huh?" Inuyasha asked, opening one eye to look at Miroku. He shifted in Koga's arms, waking up the wolf youkai, to look at his brother. Sesshomaru's eyes were open, glancing around the hut as he sat up. He looked over at Miroku, Inuyasha, and Koga. Inuyasha mumbled a string of curses under his breath as he glared at his older brother.  
  
"Where am I?" Sesshomaru asked quietly, his voice hoarse. The last thing I remember is...Kagome...Sesshomaru thought to himself, understanding why his brother had such a hateful look on his face and why he had cursed Sesshomaru to each pit of hell.  
  
"You are in my home, Lord Sesshomaru," Kaede said from the doorway. She walked in and sat down, beginning to sort her herbs.   
  
"Where's Rin?"  
  
"She is with the other children and Sango," Kaede answered Sesshomaru's question. Shippou, Kohaku, and Rin went to play with Sango...Kaede thought to herself, smiling inwardly. She glanced up from her herbs when she saw Sesshomaru getting up. He walked out of the hut, not saying a word or looking at anyone.  
  
"What's up with him?" Inuyasha asked, glancing over at Kaede.  
  
"Go see Sango, and you'll understand," Kaede replied, returning to her herbs. Koga, Inuyasha, and Miroku, their suspicion and curiosity aroused, left the hut quickly, in search of Sango.  
  
"What would Sesshomaru want with Sango?" Miroku asked, glancing over at the two lovers. Koga, still half asleep, yawned and Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders. "Where would she be?"  
  
"Follow Sesshomaru..." Inuyasha said, looking at the houshi. He could tell Miroku was worried about Sango and chuckled.  
  
"Nani?!" Miroku glared at the laughing hanyou.  
  
"He won't hurt her...he's not strong enough to fight her..." Inuyasha commented, still laughing. "Stop worrying about her so much, Sango can take care of herself."  
  
"Hai, you're right..." Miroku replied. They heard laughing coming from up ahead, and when they reached the source of the laughter, they saw Sango, Kohaku, Shippou, and Rin all sitting in the grass, hysterically laughing. "What are you laughing about?"  
  
Sango pointed and the three men followed her finger, then saw what they were lauging at. Their mouthes dropped when they saw the miko standing in front of them, her arms wrapped around the youkai lord, kissing him passionately. Inuyasha was the first of the three to see what the others were laughing about, Sesshomaru, his eyes wide with surprise, was blushing furiously.  
  
"K...Kagome?" Inuyasha said, making the miko stop her assault on Sesshomaru to look at him. She smiled at Inuyasha. "How...but...I...we..."  
  
"Y...you're dead..." Koga finished Inuyasha's stuttering, just as surprised as the hanyou and houshi.  
  
"No..." Kagome replied, chuckling. "We just played a little trick on Naraku, that's all..."  
  
"T...tr..trick?" Inuyasha asked, glancing from Kagome to Sesshomaru, who was still blushing.   
  
"Hai...I just pretended to be dead..." Kagome answered. Inuyasha could see her hand wrap around Sesshomaru's claws and he involuntarily growled, but stopped when Koga poked him.  
  
"Pretended? You were dead for almost a week," Miroku pointed out. 'Her body was cold...she didn't breathe or have a heartbeat...how could she be alive?' Miroku asked himself.  
  
"I know...my body was in a state of deep sleep...but it seemed like I was dead to everyone..." Kagome replied.  
  
"But...we felt you energy disappear," Koga stated.  
  
"No...Sesshomaru just absorbed it..."  
  
"Why did you make us think you were dead?!" Inuyasha asked, trying not to start crying out of happiness.  
  
"I didn't have control of when I would wake up...and it had to convince Naraku," Kagome answered.  
  
"WHY!?!?!" Inuyasha questioned, sniffling. She's alive...Sesshomaru was actually protecting her...THAT BASTARD!!! MAKING ME THINK SHE WAS DEAD!!! Inuyasha thought to himself.  
  
"The jewel shard in my back could only be removed by Naraku..." Sesshomaru replied quietly.  
  
"And?" Inuyasha asked, glancing over at his brother, noticing Sesshomaru had returned to a normal color.  
  
"The jewel shard was beginning to take over Sesshomaru's body...only a little while longer, and Sesshomaru would have been one of Naraku's slaves..." Kagome answered. "If he could control Sesshomaru...he would have been able to destroy all of you...and not including the miko powers Sesshomaru could have used...if he didn't 'kill' me..."  
  
"So...you did all of that...to protect US?" Miroku asked, glancing from Kagome to Sesshomaru in amazement. They both risked their lives...for us...why? Miroku asked himself.  
  
"Hai...we weren't going to let Naraku use our powers to kill our friends..." Kagome replied, smiling. "and he'll be in for a surprise the next time he sees me." Sesshomaru bent down and whispered something into Kagome's ear, making her chuckle. Inuyasha and Koga only caught a few words, but they guessed the two were talking about Naraku.  
  
"Sesshomau..." Inuyasha stated, glaring at his brother. Sesshomaru looked over at him. "I want to talk to you for a minute..." Sesshomaru nodded his head curtly and the two inu brothers walked into the forest, remaining silent until Inuyasha stopped walking and turned to look at his brother. "Well?"  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Are...are you going to mate Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, glancing down at the ground. Sesshomaru didn't answer him immediately, so he looked up and saw that the youkai was thinking.  
  
"Would you rather I didn't?"  
  
"No!...it's just...I don't want you to break her heart..." Inuyasha replied. He swore he heard Sesshomaru chuckle for a moment, but the inu-youkai's face didn't show any emotion.  
  
"Hai..."  
  
"Huh?" Inuyasha asked, swearing her heard the youkai lord say 'yes,' but then thought it was wishful thinking.  
  
"If she'll have me...hai, I will mate her..."   
  
Inuyasha could hear the truth in his brother's words, which made him burst out laughing, which got him a glare from Sesshomaru. "Gomen...I didn't think that you, Lord of the Western Lands, would mate a human...if it's not too personal...why?"  
  
"The same reason our father mated with your mother..." Sesshomaru replied quietly.  
  
Love...how cute...Inuyasha thought to himself, still laughing. "Then congratulations...I hope I get a few nieces and nephews soon..." He saw Sesshomaru blush slightly at this, making him laugh even harder. "Stop blushing, it doesn't suit you!"  
  
"Stop laughing...baka..." Sesshomaru retorted, walking back to where Kagome and the others were.  
  
"Feh," Inuyasha managed to say as he gasped for breath and wiped his eyes. He followed Sesshomaru back and smiled when he saw Kagome's face light up when she saw Sesshomaru. They really do love each other...when did that happen? Just as unexpected as me and Koga...Inuyasha thought to himself, walking over to his koibito and wrapped his arms around Koga.  
  
"What was all that laughing for?" Koga asked, glancing over at Inuyasha. Inuyasha whispered what his and Sesshomaru's discussion about, making Koga's eyes widen. I thought I'd be Kagome's mate...oh well...I've got a mate already...Koga thought to himself, smiling lovingly at the hanyou.  
  
  
  
********  
  
"Kagome..." Sesshomaru said quietly, catching the attention of everyone around the campfire. The group had begun searching for jewel shards again, with two new members, Rin and Sesshomaru. It had already been a week since they started, and everyone knew that Sesshomaru hadn't mustered up enough courage to ask Kagome yet, so they had begun to spy on the two, hoping that he would ask soon.   
  
"Hai?" she looked up at the youkai lord and smiled. He has been much nicer to Inuyasha lately...and to everyone else...Kagome thought to herself as she stood up, knowing that the youkai wanted to talk to her privately, and followed him out of the camp. When Sesshomaru was sure they were out of earshot of his brother and Koga, he stopped. "What is it?"  
  
"I...I..."  
  
"What is it, Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked, wrapping her arms around Sesshomaru and resting her head on his chest. What does he want? He keeps stuttering whenever we're alone...what could it be? Kagome asked herself curiously.  
  
"Will..." Sesshomaru started out, taking a deep breath, then rushed through the rest of his question, but Kagome understood him. "Will you be my mate?"  
  
Kagome stood, dumbfounded, for a moment, before smiling into Sesshomaru's chest asked, "Is that what you've been trying to ask me for the past week?"  
  
"Hai."   
  
Kagome stood on the tips of her toes and pressed her lips against Sesshomaru's. He met her mouth with his own and licked her bottom lip gently. Kagome opened her mouth and met his tongue with hers. When Kagome broke the kiss to catch her breath, she answered his question. "Hai...I'll be your mate."  
  
She and Sessomaru heard a great deal of noise coming from in the bushes near them. Kagome smirked when she saw Rin, Kohaku, and Shippou crawl out from behind the bush. The three smiled at the two. "Congratulations, Kagome...Sesshomaru," Kohaku said.  
  
"Does this mean Kagome's going to be Rin's kasan?" Rin asked, glancing over at Sesshomaru. Kagome saw the demon lord nod his head, trying not to blush, but finally lost the battle. "And Shippou's going to be Rin's brother!"  
  
"Hai..." Kagome replied, wrapping her arms tighter around the demon.   
  
"Great...now we'll have to deal with those two..."   
  
"Do you think you and Koga are any better?"  
  
"US!? What about you and Sango?!"  
  
"*thwack* what about me?"  
  
"Don't hit Inuyasha!"   
  
Kagome watched as the hanyou flew by, a large bump beginning to form on his head. She saw Miroku, Sango, and Koga step out from behind the bushes, smirking. "So, brother...you better take good care of Kagome..." Inuyasha threatened as he walked back to the group, twigs and leaves sticking out of his hair, and a large, red, bump on his head.  
  
"I will," Sesshomaru whispered, glancing down at Kagome.  
  
Authoress: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!...sorry...since so many people said we should bring Kagome back, we did...so sorry...it isn't that long...but I'll put up a reeeeaaaallllyyy long chappie up soon, I SWEAR!!! I wanna know what happens to our engaged couple as well!!!  
  
Koga: o.O...are Inuyasha and I really THAT obvious?  
  
Authoress: ...all I have to say to you is WEASELS!!!! (Watch some FLCL, and ya'll understand)  
  
Inuyasha and Koga: *blush*  
  
  
  
Sesshomaru: ^________________________________________________________________________________________________________^  
  
Authoress: well...someone's in a good mood...o.o;  
  
Inuyasha and Koga: WE'RE GOING TO BE UNCLES!!!!! ^_______________________^  
  
Authoress: well, everyone's now in a good mood, what about you Miroku?  
  
Miroku: *pulls pocky stick out of non-existent pocket and begins to gnaw on it* ^__________________________________________________________^  
  
Naraku: -_-;...  
  
Authoress: O.O what are you doing here?!...it's okay...you in a good mood? AND YOU'RE GOING TO DIE FOR WHAT YA DID T' SESSHY!!!!!!!!! *points, poking out Naraku's eye*  
  
Naraku: OWWWW!!!...*sticks eye, which was stuck on Authoress's finger, back into eye socket* *glares, with both eyes* ME!?!? You made me do it!!!...  
  
Authoress: o.O...no...you begged me to...  
  
Naraku: NANI!?!?!?!?!??!?!? *evil glare*  
  
Authoress: Okay, people, review! I have a good idea what's going to happen next, but everyone's reviews are soooooooo lovely! ^________________________________________________________________________________________________________________^ ...BYE FOR NOW!!! *kills Naraku and puts puchuu in baboon suit* ...you didn't see/hear that...*glares at screen* 


	10. Authoress's Comments

Authoress: Okay, since I've got loads of stuff to do, and I've got four stories going at once right now, I'd like to just put a little comment up...because it seems some of my reviewers are...confused...  
  
First off, I am a girl, for those of you who haven't figured it out...and I'm not lying...even though I think that sometimes life would be much easier if I was I guy...they should go through PMS too...DAMN THEM...anyways, I am into Yaoi, but don't ask me why...O.O...I'm not entirely sure either, when ya think about it, it IS kinda disgusting...and what else...that last chapter I put up...yes, I just wanted it to end...sorry if it went too fast and sucked major balls...(it did, I know...)...anyways, thank all of you for reviewing...or flaming my ass, it proves you people actually read my stuff...^___________________^...and I'm going to try to get some Lemon between Kagome and Sesshomaru in there soon...I promise!!!...and not put in many more Inuyasha/Koga parts...it IS supposed to be a Kag/Sess fanfic...isn't it?...okay, then!   
  
THANKS FOR REVIEWING AND I HOPE THAT ALL OF YOU LIKE MY FUTURE CHAPTERS!!!!!!!!...when I finally type them...O.o; 


	11. Chapter Ten

Authoress: GOMEN NASI!!!...I really didn't mean to take so long to update...really I had sooo  
  
much to do 'n'...it's their fault!!! *pulls picture book out of nowhere* *points at one picture  
  
(badly drawn)* that's my Twinkie boyfriend...and that's our 'gang'...oooo...here's Sammy and  
  
Angela...*smiles* they read my stories, they're so nice!...unless I torture Fluffy, then Angela kills  
  
me...x.X...and here's Mandy...she hates Yaoi...and here's Mr. Palm...  
  
Koga: *stares at picture* the one in the squid suit? THAT'S your history teacher?  
  
Authoress: hai...he's really a big kid...  
  
Miroku: *takes book* looks like he's a really big squid...  
  
Authoress: *sigh* that's a suit...he is the squid in the Darkness video 'I believe in a thing called  
  
love'...*smiles* we're reenacting it over the summer...but Palm doesn't know he's a part of  
  
it...^_^...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha...now this is the...tenth time in this story!...all I own is my  
  
imagination...  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
"What's wrong, Inuyasha?" Koga asked, sitting down next to the frowning hanyou.   
  
Inuyasha continued to stare across the fire at his older brother, who was sleeping in Kagome's  
  
arms.   
  
"Naraku think they're both dead...we have to keep him thinking that..." Inuyasha replied,  
  
leaning his head against Koga's shoulder. 'That means they'll have to 'disappear' for a while...but  
  
where could they go without Naraku finding them? Naraku thinks Kagome's dead, so  
  
Sesshomaru is dead to him as well...'  
  
"I say we attack that bastard as soon as possible...screw waiting around...we can find him  
  
again...and why can't he know they're alive?" Koga retorted, glaring at the fire. 'He killed all of  
  
my wolves...for that, I shall kill him personally...'  
  
"...Master Koga, we, at this moment, have the upper hand...but if Naraku knew they were  
  
alive, then he would attack them relentlessly...Kagome, as powerful as she is, may not be able to  
  
protect herself AND all of us...and Sesshomaru, even if he is cold-hearted, will protect us with his  
  
life...but if one of them dies, the other will as well..." Myoga replied, appearing on Koga's  
  
shoulder.  
  
"...I guess you're right..." Koga said, lowering his head. 'I would never want to put  
  
Kagome in danger...so then I will have to protect her...and Sesshomaru...'  
  
Inuyasha looked around the campfire, noticing at some time during the night Sango and  
  
Miroku had fallen asleep next to each other, the houshi's hand, unconsciously, moving towards  
  
Sango. Kohaku, Shippou, and Rin were curled up in a big ball, Kirara's tail surrounding them.   
  
Jaken, sleeping next to the children, was snoring loudly while he mumbled about Rin torturing  
  
him. 'We...we're like a large family...' he thought, snuggling closer to the wolf youkai, his arms  
  
snaking around Koga's middle.  
  
"Goodnight, Inuyasha," Koga whispered, lightly kissing the top of Inuyasha's head. 'I'm  
  
glad Kagome's found someone who loves her...and who she loves in return...'   
  
  
  
"How interesting...I trust you won't keep something like this from me again, will you,  
  
Kagura?" Naraku asked, picking up the youkai by her black hair, satisfied when he heard her  
  
moan slightly. 'Perhaps I was too hard on her...no...' Naraku thought, staring down at the  
  
bruised, bleeding wind sorceress who had tried to keep something from him...a very important  
  
observation.  
  
"N...no, Naraku...I won't..." Kagura whispered, wincing in pain as the hanyou let go of  
  
her hair, allowing her to fall back to the floor where she tried to sleep, but she couldn't fall asleep  
  
when she realized Naraku was still standing before her. She inhaled deeply, her breath not giving  
  
her enough air, but she could taste the irony blood in the back of her throat, the sticky substance  
  
trickling down her chin.  
  
"Tomorrow you will go out and kill that miko and demon lord...if you fail me, I'll make  
  
sure Kanna will become familiar to pain..." Naraku stated coldly, turning to leave. Once the  
  
hanyou was out of the room, Kagura spit as best she could, her red blood beginning to stain the  
  
wooden floor. She turned over slightly, opening her swollen right eye to stare at the ceiling,  
  
trying to think of a way to save her sister from Naraku.  
  
  
  
"Kagome, it is too early in the morning..." Inuyasha complained groggily, stretching as he  
  
yawned. 'The sun hasn't even risen yet...' Inuyasha thought to himself, poking Koga until the  
  
wolf youkai cracked open an eye, letting the blue orb focus on Inuyasha.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Good morning, Koga," Kagome said cheerily from the other side of camp. The hanyou  
  
and youkai stared at her sleepily, falling back into a pile, snoring loudly.  
  
"Kagome...it's still dark..." Shippou commented from underneath Kirara's tail. Kagome  
  
smiled at the little kitsune, glad that Shippou now had a 'father.'  
  
"And? There's so much to do...I have to go home and tell my family about  
  
Sesshomaru...and then..." Kagome continued to speak until Myoga, who was sitting on Miroku's  
  
shoulder, pointed something out.   
  
"We can't risk having Naraku find out you and Sesshomaru are still alive..."   
  
"Well...what can we do?" Kagome asked, looking over at the flea youkai. Myoga thought  
  
for a moment, but as he opened his mouth, he cried out, racing off of the houshi's shoulder.  
  
"...you won't be doing anything, miko," a voice from behind Kagome stated. Inuyasha  
  
and everyone else who had been in various states of sleep stood up, staring at the wind sorceress.   
  
"Master Naraku knows you and Sesshomaru are alive...it was so very obvious..."  
  
'There went our advantage,' Myoga thought to himself as he hid behind Kirara. The fire  
  
neko growled, baring her teeth at the reincarnation. Kagura chuckled and, with a flick of her fan,  
  
sent Kirara, Myoga, Kohaku, and Shippou flying into nearby trees. The four fell to the ground,  
  
motionless.  
  
"Bastard!" Inuyasha cried as he attacked the wind sorceress, his tetsuiga never scathing  
  
the woman, which aggravated the hanyou even more.   
  
"Really, to you think that you can defeat me?" Kagura asked mockingly, hiding her smile  
  
with the fan. Inuyasha, with a new burst of energy, assailed, succeeding in slicing Kagura. A trail  
  
of blood dripped down Kagura's cheek, which the wind sorceress wiped off, glaring at Inuyasha.   
  
'I will not fail again...' Kagura thought, attacking the hanyou with all of her energy.  
  
Authoress: hahaha...cliffhanger...sorry for havin' to stop like this...but I've gotta update on like  
  
four other stories...and my parents won't let me spend over five hours straight on the  
  
computer...damn...  
  
Inuyasha: what happens? TELL MEEEEE!  
  
Koga: *shakes head and sighs* So impatient sometimes...  
  
Authoress: well...I must ask for a few reviews...Gomen...but I've promised myself not to write  
  
anymore chapters until I get some reviews, even flames, I don't care...there's...fifty-six reviews  
  
right now, so I think four or five should satisfy my creative genes...*pulls out a pair of tye-dyed  
  
jeans* whaddya think? Four enough for you to think of something to happen?  
  
Jeans: ...  
  
Authoress: *puts pants on head and stares at computer* yep..four's enough...*begins humming  
  
AFI songs randomly*  
  
Miroku: ooo...I love this song! *begins singing along with 'Girl's Not Grey'*  
  
Sesshomaru: *sigh* I don't associate myself with them...  
  
Authoress: *glomps Sesshomaru, Miroku and Koga* Until next chappie! Buh BYE!!!! *waves  
  
until hand flies off wrist, hitting into computer tower, making the Stone Age Technology smoke* 


	12. Chapter Eleven

Authoress: well...this is fun...third chappie I'm updating on tonight...not too bad...I've needed to  
  
put up some new chapters...  
  
Inuyasha: if ya didn't sit around and do nothing all the time, you wouldn't be so far behind...  
  
Authoress: well, who's PMSing today!?! *glares at hanyou until Inuyasha runs in fear, pulling  
  
Koga along with him*  
  
Miroku: not another story...*sighs*  
  
Authoress: that's right...I was updating your story before...^____^ if you people read A Twisted  
  
Love, then you know what I mean...*thinks for a moment* is that the name of it?...I'M  
  
DISORIENTATED!!!  
  
Sesshomaru: you're always like that -__-;;;  
  
Authoress: yeah, well...so what...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha...*drools slightly* just imagine what the series would be like if I  
  
did...*smiles evilly*  
  
Chapter Eleven  
  
I cracked one eye open, woken by the sound of yelling. I thought for a moment,  
  
remembering that I had fallen asleep in Kagome's warm arms the night before, but now my body  
  
was cold. My eyes widened when I saw Kagome, her one arm limp at her side, dripping blood,  
  
attempting to dodge numerous curved blade-like objects. I could see that her eyes were burning  
  
red, but her face was so pale, I became afraid immediately for the miko's life.  
  
I then saw Kagura, her fan raised to attack my future mate again. I attacked the youkai so  
  
quickly, making sure that her attack wouldn't be Kagome's last, that the wind sorceress didn't  
  
even have a chance to block as my claws ripped through her chest. The sound of my nails tearing  
  
through her flesh was sickening, yet satisfying to me. 'How dare you harm Kagome...' I thought  
  
as Kagura's body fell to the ground, unmoving.  
  
"Sesshomaru..." Kagome whispered, making me turn to look at her. The moment I saw  
  
her face, I couldn't help but feel...guilty for killing Kagura. Kagome didn't want Kagura to be  
  
killed, her expression conveyed that.  
  
"Gomen..." I said quietly, lowering my head, listening to the miko's footsteps as she  
  
walked up to me. 'She harmed Kagome...but Kagome didn't want her dead...why?' I asked  
  
myself, but couldn't think of an answer. 'It was too easy...' I thought, my eyes widening as I felt  
  
a gust of wind behind my back. I turned to see Kagura had gotten up, the marks from my claws  
  
fading away quickly.   
  
"Not bad, I'll admit you caught me by surprise, but not again, Sesshomaru," Kagura  
  
stated, smiling sadistically at me. I easily dodged her attacks, no matter what way she assailed, I  
  
remained unscathed. After a few minutes of moving to the side of her attacks, I realized  
  
something. Kagura didn't want to kill us.   
  
  
  
"What do you want?" I asked as I moved in closer to the wind sorceress. 'If she came to  
  
attack us, she would have killed me in my sleep...' I thought to myself.  
  
"Kill Naraku soon, that's all I ask...only you and that miko have the power to do so..."  
  
Kagura replied, her voice filled with defeat.  
  
'She finally realized she isn't powerful enough to kill Naraku...hmpf, I don't see why I  
  
should help her...' I thought to myself. "Why should I? You are his minion, why should I trust  
  
you?"  
  
"Kanna will be tortured if I don't bring your heads back to him...you know what it is like  
  
to be unable to protect the ones you love..." Kagura replied, backing away slightly when I  
  
growled. "Don't think your childhood is a secret...almost all demons know what happened to  
  
you...and most fear you because you are still sane..."  
  
"We'll help you, Kagura...but you have to promise to leave us alone after Naraku is  
  
killed," Kagome said, making me whirl around, but I bit my tongue before I growled at her. I was  
  
so used to getting my way, I had to force myself to allow the miko to do what she wanted. 'If  
  
Kagome wants to help her...then I shall as well...' I though to myself, nodding at the ningen who  
  
was looking at me expectantly. "And Inuyasha and the others will help as well...once they're  
  
conscious..."   
  
"Thank you," Kagura replied quietly, bowing her head. "Gomen...I didn't want to deal  
  
with that hanyou..."  
  
"It's alright...I probably would have 'sit' him a few times just to stop him from going at  
  
your throat..." Kagome commented, making the wind sorceress smile slightly. I sighed inwardly,  
  
admitting my defeat. 'Now that they're friends...I'll have to deal with that youkai...' I thought to  
  
myself.  
  
  
  
"Where is she?" Naraku asked himself, knowing that Kanna was listening. 'She has been  
  
gone for over a day...but she is not dead...nor seriously injured, if she was, she would have come  
  
running back...' he thought to himself.  
  
Kanna watched her master, remembering what Kagura had told her before she left...to stall  
  
for time. She wasn't sure what the wind sorceress was planning, but whatever it was, she would  
  
help. She wanted to get away from Naraku just as much as the other youkai.  
  
"She knows I wasn't threatening to harm Kanna...she'll be back..." Naraku thought  
  
outloud, sensing Kanna's eyes on his back.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I don't like it...how can you be sure it isn't another one of Naraku's traps?" Inuyasha  
  
asked Kagome, glaring at the new 'member' of their party. Kagura gave him a returning glare.  
  
"I just know, Inuyasha," Kagome replied, hoping that the hanyou wouldn't try to kill  
  
Kagura anymore, the ground was beginning to look like the moon from all the times she had to  
  
'sit' him since he woke up.  
  
"Feh..." Inuyasha mumbled, tearing his gaze from Kagura to look at Koga, who was  
  
beginning to stir. 'At least she didn't seriously harm anyone...' Inuyasha thought to himself as he  
  
glanced up at Kagome, noticing that her arm had already been bandaged. 'Sesshomaru doesn't  
  
like the whole idea either...' he said inwardly, looking over at his brother, the demon lord's eyes  
  
remaining on Kagura, waiting for her to do one thing wrong so he could kill her. 'And he's  
  
holding back for Kagome...he really must love her...good, 'cuz if that bastard didn't, then I'd kill  
  
him for toying with Kagome's emotions!' Inuyasha smirked, glad to know that he wasn't the only  
  
one to have recently found love in the strangest of places.  
  
"What are you smiling about?" Koga asked quietly as he sat up and gingerly kissed  
  
Inuyasha. He then looked around, seeing Sango and Rin playing with Kirara, then saw Kagura,  
  
which unsettled him for a moment, but he calmed down when he saw Kagome and the wind  
  
sorceress were talking about something that was making them laugh.  
  
"You're lying!" Kagome exclaimed, snorting.  
  
"No, he really is!" Kagura retorted good naturedly.  
  
"Talk about overcompensating..." Kagome stated, making Koga, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru,  
  
Miroku, Kohaku, Myoga, Jaken, and Shippou wonder what the two women were talking about,  
  
their minds whirling with perverted topics.  
  
Authoress: Talk about an end to a chapter...  
  
Koga, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Miroku, Kohaku, Myoga, Jaken, and Shippou: *eyes twitching*  
  
Authoress: yeah, exactly what ALL of ya think, kay?!  
  
Sesshomaru: *eye falls out from over-twitching*  
  
Jaken: I've got it, Master Sesshomaru! *races after eyeball that is rolling around the room*  
  
Koga, Miroku, Myoga, and Inuyasha: *laughing insanely*  
  
Shippou and Kohaku: *leave room filled with nuts people*  
  
Naraku: *pops out of nowhere*  
  
Authoress: *SNORTS*   
  
Naraku: nani?  
  
Authoress: *snort, snicker, snort* bwahahahahahahahahahahahahah!!!!!!!  
  
Koga, Miroku, Myoga, and Inuyasha: *laugh along with Authoress*  
  
Jaken: *searching for Sesshomaru's other eye which had fallen out when Naraku arrived*  
  
Sesshomaru: *since he no longer has eyes, his nose is twitching* idiots...  
  
Naraku: ?????????  
  
Authoress: Until next time, when we find out the ending to our story...and I assure you, it'll be  
  
one more chapter...unless I write a sequel...then so on...but FIVE reviews until the last and final  
  
chapter to our story! *does dance* so close!!!! So, until the FINALE!!!!! BUH BYE 


	13. Chapter Twelve

Authoress:...*begins singing 'Star Trek' theme song*   
  
Inuyasha: *stares at nearby screen, fascinated with Patrick Stuart's bald head* so shiny...  
  
Authoress: *grabs remote, only to have it fall off arm of the couch* NOOOO!!!! COME BACK  
  
TO ME, MY REMOTE!!!! I NEEEED YOUUUUU!!!  
  
Sesshomaru: *covering ears, eyes twitching, stomps on the remote, then walks over to TV set and  
  
turns off the black box* grrr...  
  
Authoress and Inuyasha: OO....NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Miroku: *woken out of a sound sleep* ...AAAAHHHHH  
  
Sesshomaru: *begins banging head on TV screen, then turns the show back on*  
  
Authoress: YAY!!! SAY HI TO WARF!!!*waves at TV screen*  
  
Inuyasha:...he kinda looks familiar...*stares at the Klingon*  
  
Sesshomaru: *races out of room quickly, then throws computer at Authoress* TYPE!!!  
  
Authoress: um...sure...kay...whatever...*waves fist in the air* BUT YOU OWE ME AN  
  
EPISODE OF STAR TREK...the next generation...SESSHY!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha...I don't own Star Trek...*sniffle* not even Patrick Stuart...and I  
  
don't own Meatloaf...or Days of Our Lives...(wonderin' where they come in...aren't ya? ^__^;;)  
  
Chapter Twelve  
  
"So...she's helping us defeat Naraku...I don't see what's in it for her..." Inuyasha stated,  
  
narrowing his eyes when he looked at the sleeping wind sorceress. 'If she doesn't want to kill us,  
  
then why is it she attacked in the first place?'  
  
"She just wants to be free of Naraku...she was threatened with Kanna's life...that should be  
  
enough for you, Inuyasha..." Kagome retorted, glaring at the hanyou.  
  
"She's right, Inuyasha...Kagura would have already tried to kill us if that was her intention..."  
  
Koga pointed out, glancing over at his lover. 'Inuyasha bears such grudges...but he forgave me  
  
for kidnaping Kagome...calling her 'my woman'...but he can't seem to just forget that, at one  
  
time, Kagura was our enemy...' Koga thought to himself, seeing Inuyasha's face soften slightly  
  
when the hanyou looked over at him.  
  
"Feh," Inuyasha stated, turning so he was looking at no one in the group. Inuyasha flitted off of  
  
the tree into the darkening forest, and was followed by Koga. (A/N:...*ahem*...they're going to  
  
talk...I swear!!!)  
  
Kagome sighed, watching the hanyou and wolf youkai leave. 'Sometimes Inuyasha's temper is  
  
even worse than mine...' she thought to herself, glancing around the campfire. Miroku and Sango  
  
had fallen asleep a while ago, the small fire neko the only thing between them, Shippou, Kohaku,  
  
Jaken, Myoga, and Rin had also been slumbering for some time. Kagome looked around,  
  
searching for the youkai lord, and saw him standing in the shadow of a tree.   
  
  
  
Kagome stood up and walked towards the youkai, having a feeling he wanted to speak to her  
  
alone. She looked up at her love's face and held back a gasp. 'No matter how many times I've  
  
seen him...I...I can't get over his beauty...' Kagome thought, smiling at the demon. "What is it?"  
  
Kagome asked, staring into Sesshomaru's golden eyes. She noticed his eyes had always softened,  
  
showed more emotion, when he looked at her, but now, she could clearly see every emotion in the  
  
youkai's eyes.  
  
She nearly stepped back out of sheer surprise when Sesshomaru wrapped his arm around her. He  
  
held her tightly, burying his face into the top of her head. Kagome melted into his embrace,  
  
letting her arms wrap around the youkai's back. She pressed her smaller body against his, her  
  
body shivering slightly as Sesshomaru ran his hand up and down her back. After a moment of  
  
complete silence, Kagome realized she had stopped breathing.  
  
"Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked, finally able to inhale again. She laid her head on his chest and  
  
listened to the quick beating of his heart.  
  
"Don't...confront Naraku..." Sesshomaru replied quietly, taking a deep breath. 'Jasmine...'  
  
Sesshomaru thought, recognizing the miko's scent. The smell reminded him of his kasan, and he  
  
couldn't think of anyone more deserving than Kagome to carry the same scent.  
  
"Nani?" Kagome moved away from the demon lord slightly, looking up into his face. 'What does  
  
he mean...don't confront Naraku? Of course I'm going to fight him...' Kagome thought to  
  
herself.  
  
"I don't want to lose you..."  
  
'...he's trying to protect me?' Kagome asked inwardly, touched by the youkai's concern. "Don't  
  
worry, I'll be fine...I should be telling you not to fight Naraku..."  
  
Kagome smiled when she saw one of the youkai lord's thin eyebrows arch, a curious expression  
  
on his handsome face. "Why is that?"  
  
"For what he did to you...wouldn't seeing him again bring back all of those memories?" Kagome  
  
asked, seeing Sesshomaru's surprise. 'He didn't know that I knew...about what Naraku did to  
  
him...' Kagome thought to herself, tightening her arms around the youkai. 'I...I can't even  
  
imagine what it was like...to be helpless...against such a monster...'  
  
"I won't be affected by the past..." Sesshomaru retorted, trying his best to sound uncaring, but  
  
Kagome could hear the lie in his voice. The youkai lord buried his nose in Kagome's hair, trying  
  
as hard as he could to forget the feeling of Naraku's hands on his body or the sensation of his  
  
flesh being torn as he laid, defenseless, on the ground.  
  
"Sesshomaru...even if I didn't go...if you died, I would as well...If I am to die...I want to die by  
  
your side..." Kagome said quietly, tears forming in her eyes. 'I don't want to ever leave you...'  
  
Kagome thought to herself.   
  
"I won't be killed by such a weak hanyou..." Sesshomaru stated, cupping Kagome's cheek,  
  
making the miko look up at him. "And if he attempts to harm you...death won't be enough to end  
  
his torture..."  
  
Kagome broke into a smile, glad to see that Sesshomaru would do anything to protect her, which  
  
meant she wasn't just a crush to him. 'I really wasn't sure...he is so quiet...so emotionless...I  
  
hardly know what he feels towards me most of the time...' Kagome thought to herself, standing  
  
on the tips of her toes to brush her lips against the demon's.  
  
(A/N: LIKE A BAT OUT OF HELL!!!!!...*bobs head up and down, listening to Meatloaf* I  
  
lu~~~v this CD...anyways...um...continuing with our lovely citrus fruity kinda story...IT'S  
  
ENDING UP TO BE A FREAKIN' SOAP OPERA, I don't know what it is...but it reminds me  
  
of Days of Our Lives...*shrugs* HEY...I watched that show for a long time...DAMN SCHOOL  
  
LETTING ME OUT FOR VACATION!!!!!!!^______;;;On to the story!!! *throws fist up in air*  
  
hell yeah!!!)  
  
Sesshomaru hungrily kissed her back, tightening his embrace around the ningen miko. He pressed  
  
his lower body against the woman, making her moan into their deepening kiss. Sesshomaru's  
  
(A/N:*snores*) hand roamed across the miko's back, memorizing the curves and muscles of her  
  
body, then began descending dangerously low. Kagome gasped when she felt the youkai's hand  
  
grasp her buttocks.  
  
"S...sesshomaru..." Kagome said quietly, running her hands though the demon's silky hair. The  
  
miko felt her lower body begin to warm, a feeling unfamiliar to her, as Sesshomaru's mouth left  
  
hers, but before Kagome got the chance to catch her breath, the youkai began licking her exposed  
  
neck, his warm tongue leaving trails of saliva along her jugular and jaw.   
  
Kagome closed her eyes, letting the handsome youkai lord's tongue run across her face, the mere  
  
feeling of Sesshomaru's panting breath and tongue nearly making her collapse. She, in her lust  
  
filled stupor, barely heard Sesshomaru pant her name as she ran her hands down his back, blindly  
  
searching for the knot in his yellow obi (A/N: an obi is the tie around a kimono...in case ya didn't  
  
know...).  
  
"Ka...Kagome, we can't..." Sesshomaru whispered, removing his hand from her still-clothed  
  
body.   
  
"Why?" Kagome asked, slightly disappointed, as the youkai stepped back, attempting to cover his  
  
arousal with his hand. She looked at Sesshomaru's face and saw a reddening tint on his cheeks.  
  
"N...Not until we are mated..." Sesshomaru replied, breathing deeply as he tried to forget about  
  
his erection that was almost painful.  
  
Kagome smiled at the youkai. 'He wants to wait...he doesn't seem like the kind to disapprove of  
  
premarital sex...' Kagome thought to herself, studying Sesshomaru's face. 'He's so  
  
beautiful...why would he fall in love with me...a ningen?'   
  
"Ai...Aishiteru..." Sesshomaru said quietly, lowering his head, but Kagome could see the blush on  
  
his cheeks. 'How kaiwaii (A/N: I don't know if I spelt it right...but it means 'cute'),' Kagome  
  
thought to herself.  
  
"I love you too, Sesshomaru," Kagome replied, moving close enough to the youkai to brush her  
  
lips against his cheek. 'I love you more than I thought possible...' Kagome added inwardly as she  
  
stepped away from the demon lord...the man she had, involuntarily, fallen in love with.  
  
  
  
"Kill them..." the voice repeated, this time more threatening.  
  
"No...I can't!"   
  
"Do it...you have no choice!"  
  
"But...why!?" The pleading tone echoed throughout the never ending blackness, but, after a few  
  
minutes, the question remained unanswered.  
  
"Kill them..."  
  
"Hey, Kagome, are you going to get up some time soon?" Inuyasha asked quietly, creeping  
  
towards the miko, trying his hardest not to wake his brother, who the miko was curled up next to.   
  
'Heh...he looks tired...' Inuyasha thought, mentally slapping himself for such a perverted thought.   
  
"Hai...I'm awake, Inuyasha," Kagome replied softly, looking up at the hanyou. 'Perhaps we  
  
should get going sometime soon...' the miko thought to herself as she stared into Inuyasha's eyes,  
  
the golden orbs held a happiness that Kagome never saw before...before Inuyasha and Koga fell in  
  
love. 'I wonder what would have happened if Koga and Inuyasha...Sesshomaru and I didn't fall  
  
in love...I might have ended up marrying Inuyasha...' Kagome shook her head inwardly at this  
  
thought, no longer able to imagine life without the youkai lord sleeping contently next to her.   
  
With a quick glance at the campsite, Kagome noticed someone was missing. "Where's Kagura?"  
  
"Dunno...she wasn't here this morning when I woke up..." Inuyasha answered, shrugging his  
  
shoulders as he sat down near Kagome, but far enough from his brother so the hanyou felt  
  
comfortable. 'I know Sesshomaru won't kill me now...but I can't help but feel cautious...nervous  
  
around him...' Inuyasha thought to himself.  
  
"Hm...that's strange..." Kagome thought outloud, examining the campsite closer. The three  
  
children and Kirara were gone, but she could hear their laughter echoing through the trees,  
  
Miroku was currently sneaking through the trees, most likely in search of Sango, who, Kagome  
  
guessed, was bathing, Koga was sprawled across the ground, his blue eyes staring up at the sky,  
  
and Myoga and Jaken talking about something that the two demonic retainers were chuckling  
  
over.  
  
"What is?" Sesshomaru asked, raising his head slightly, still half asleep, as he looked up at  
  
Kagome, laying his head back down on the miko's warm chest once he saw that the woman had a  
  
smile on her face. 'She is so happy...I want her to remain so...' Sesshomaru thought to himself,  
  
inwardly promising he would never make the ningen cry.  
  
"Kagura's missing..." Kagome replied, letting her left thumb stroke the youkai's smooth cheek.   
  
'It's a good thing he doesn't seem to hate Inuyasha anymore...that would be hard to get over...'  
  
Kagome said inwardly, glancing over at the hanyou for a moment. Inuyasha had a bored look on  
  
his face as he looked away from the couple.  
  
"MIROKU!!! YOU LECH!!!" Sango's voice rang out, followed by a large *thwack*. The houshi  
  
stumbled into the camp a few moments later, a cluster of large bumps on his head and a hand print  
  
on his cheek. Miroku smirked, laughing to himself, as he sat down near Koga, rubbing his  
  
reddening cheek.  
  
"Can't you keep your hands off of Sango?" Inuyasha asked the houshi, his eye twitching. 'That  
  
horny human...how could he be a monk?' Inuyasha questioned inwardly.  
  
"I didn't touch her...I swear!" Miroku retorted, a grin on his face, making everyone in the camp  
  
sigh, shaking their heads.  
  
"This is the place..." Kagome said, staring at the deserted-looking building. 'Yesterday, Kagura  
  
said this is where Naraku's been hiding...I don't think she would lie...' Kagome thought to herself,  
  
sensing a jewel shard within the destroyed palace.  
  
"I don't know...there's something that makes my fur stand on end..." Koga commented, rubbing  
  
his arms. 'I don't like it...' the wolf youkai said inwardly.  
  
"I can smell a hanyou..." Sesshomaru said quietly. Kagome turned to look at the demon lord,  
  
since she was the only one to hear him.   
  
"Then, Naraku is here?" Kagome asked the youkai.  
  
"Hai..." 'I couldn't mistake that scent...' Sesshomaru added inwardly, glaring at the castle as he  
  
felt the energy move...closer to them.  
  
"Then let's g-" Inuyasha's statement was interrupted by a powerful gust of wind, throwing the  
  
unsuspecting hanyou back a few feet. Inuyasha landed on his feet, glaring at the figure emerging  
  
from the castle.  
  
"K...Kagura?" Kagome's voice was full of surprise when she saw the wind sorceress, her fan  
  
raised as she smiled at the group. 'Kagura...she isn't working for Naraku anymore...why would  
  
she...' Kagome asked herself, staring at her 'friend.'  
  
"It seems you have once again let your guard down..." another figure exiting the castle stated,  
  
chuckling. Sesshomaru, Koga, and Inuyasha growled at the man that stepped out from the dark  
  
interior of the palace.  
  
"Naraku..." Inuyasha stared at the other hanyou, grating his teeth. 'That bastard...he's going to  
  
die...for sure...today...' the hanyou promised inwardly, remembering all the promises he made to  
  
get revenge for what Naraku did to his and Kikyo's lives.  
  
"I didn't think you would fall into my trap so easily...I'm glad to see that all of you trust that  
  
reincarnation so much..." Naraku commented mockingly, the baboon skin covering up his face.   
  
"Now I'll be able to get rid of all of you..."  
  
Miroku, surveying the area, discovered that there were numerous poisonous insects hovering in  
  
midair, preventing him from using his wind tunnel against Naraku. 'This was his plan all  
  
along...to have Kagura get close to Kagome...then to lead us here...' the houshi thought to  
  
himself, wondering what Naraku had planned this time, since every time the hanyou confronted  
  
their group, he ran away licking his wounds. 'He sounds very confident...'  
  
"Feh..." Inuyasha muttered, looking around. 'Why do I sense youki...and a great deal of them?   
  
All of them are extremely powerful too...nearly equal to Sesshomaru's...' the hanyou thought to  
  
himself, sniffing the air, but he couldn't smell any youkai besides the ones he could see.  
  
Kagome stared at Kagura, trying to understand why the wind sorceress would turn on them. 'I  
  
was sure she was on our side...what happened?' Kagome asked herself, staring into Kagura's red  
  
eyes. The miko gasped, suddenly feeling pain in her chest. 'Nani?' Kagome opened her mouth,  
  
but discovered she was unable to speak...or breathe.  
  
She remained perfectly still, her body paralyzed by some unknown force. Kagome tried to ignore  
  
the pain that was now spreading throughout her body, but a few warm tears escaped her  
  
unblinking eyes.  
  
Sesshomaru glanced over at Kagome for a moment and saw the wet trails running down the sides  
  
of her face. He then looked over at Kagura, wondering what the wind sorceress was doing to his  
  
miko. The instant his eyes met hers, he sensed an unusual ki surrounding their group. 'That's  
  
what it is...' The youkai thought to himself, now knowing why he felt youki. Before Sesshomaru  
  
had the chance to warn the others, his body was enveloped by the energy, its power making it feel  
  
like his body was being crushed.  
  
"I see that you've discovered what my newest ability is..." Naraku stated, glancing over at the  
  
inu-youkai that was shaking in attempt to remain standing. "The more you struggle, the quicker  
  
you die..."  
  
Sesshomaru inwardly cursed the hanyou, wondering how he could free himself from the ki around  
  
him. Inuyasha looked from his brother to Kagome, immediately noticing that both of them were  
  
in immense pain...but they couldn't do anything. 'What's going on?' Inuyasha asked himself as he  
  
glanced over at Miroku.  
  
'It...it's like a cage...' Miroku thought to himself, trying to devise a way for them to escape. 'If  
  
we were to somehow able to kill Naraku...or injure him badly enough that he would have to recall  
  
his ki...Kagome and Sesshomaru would be freed...but...if any of us move...he'll begin to attack us  
  
as well...' Miroku then realized that there was no way Naraku would be able to control his  
  
energy so well to begin to crush all of them at the same time. 'He'd have to free someone...'  
  
Inuyasha, his thoughts paralleling Miroku's, unsheathed his Tetsuiga and began racing towards  
  
Naraku. He continued running, listening to Miroku's, Sango's, and Koga's feet pounding behind  
  
him, until he dropped his demonic sword, his hand feeling as if it was on fire.  
  
The two ningens and the wolf youkai fell to the ground, their bodies in just as much pain as the  
  
hanyou's. Miroku glanced up from the ground to see that Naraku's energy had begun to assail  
  
Rin, Jaken, Myoga, Kohaku, Kirara, and Shippou. The children dropped to the ground, fainting  
  
from the pain immediately, as the two youkai retainers and the fire neko fought back, but they  
  
eventually fell to the ground as well.  
  
"I guess I overestimated your abilities...I thought you would be a little smarter than to try to  
  
attack me..." Naraku stated cooly, glad to see that Inuyasha was in a great deal of pain.  
  
"You guessed wrong, Naraku!" Kagome exclaimed. The hanyou's head whipped around to look  
  
at her, his eyes widening when he saw she, and the inu-youkai, were freed from his trap,  
  
Kagome's miko powers creating a shield around them. The shield grew, enveloping the rest of  
  
the group.   
  
"Y...you...how could..." Naraku took an involuntary step back, instinctively beginning to fear the  
  
miko and youkai. He could feel the immense ki, a mixture of the inu's youki and the miko's  
  
purifying energy.   
  
"This time you won't escape..." Kagome said, raising her hands. 'If I concentrate all my  
  
energy...I should be able to hit him with one shot...' Kagome thought to herself, knowing  
  
Sesshomaru was thinking the same thing. 'If he dodges...I won't get a second chance...and I'll be  
  
defenseless...'  
  
  
  
Naraku, frozen in fear, watched as a ball of pure energy began forming in the miko's outstretched  
  
hands...its purple glow illuminating the ningen's face, a face that looked so much like the miko's  
  
who he had lusted after for so long. His fear grew when he saw the ki shoot towards him, a  
  
second ki, glowing red, swirling around it.  
  
The last thing Kagome saw before she blacked out was the violet energy tear Naraku's body to  
  
shreds, and another body in front of his. 'Goodbye...Kagura...' Kagome thought, falling to the  
  
ground.  
  
Authoress: ...*eye twitches* DIE NARAKU DIE!!!..*beats hanyou over the head with pocky  
  
stick*  
  
Naraku: ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ___  
  
Authoress: Okay...continuing...^____^;;;  
  
"Hey, Kagome..." Sango said, noticing the miko had woken up. Kagome looked around the  
  
room as she sat up, a smile on her face. "He's gone..."  
  
"...What about Kanna?" Kagome asked, glancing over at her best friend. 'She's fine...that's  
  
good...no one was hurt...' the miko thought to herself, seeing all of her friends sitting around the  
  
room, all except for Sesshomaru.  
  
"After you fainted...Inuyasha found her body in the castle...he said she was dead for at least a  
  
day..." Sango replied, seeing a flicker of sadness on Kagome's face.   
  
"That's why Kagura returned...she was trying to save Kanna..." Kagome whispered. 'And she  
  
tricked into attacking us...' Kagome thought. "Where's Sesshomaru?"  
  
"Outside...I think...Inuyasha had to almost tie him down to get him to stop pacing...he's been  
  
worried about you..." Sango answered, smiling at the miko. 'He kept a watch over her...I've  
  
never seen him so...unguarded...loving...' Sango thought to herself.  
  
Kagome got up and left the room, quickly saying 'hello' to everyone else as she walked out the  
  
door. 'Naraku's dead...now we have no competition to find jewel shards...' Kagome thought to  
  
herself as she walked out into one of the castle's numerous gardens, somehow able to know  
  
exactly where Sesshomaru was.  
  
She walked along winding paths, all of which were pale stone, except for a section of one path,  
  
where the stone was a fading red. Kagome stared at the unusual colored stone for a moment,  
  
then saw a small building to the left of the path. She walked up to the door, amazed at the beauty  
  
of the building. It was covered in vines and shaded by large cherry trees, but what made the  
  
building so breathtaking were the flowers blooming all over the walls, door, and roof. 'Jasmine...'  
  
Kagome thought, recognizing the flower immediately. She opened the door slowly, making sure  
  
she didn't destroy any of the blossoms.  
  
She smiled when she saw a figure kneeling in front of a group of burning candles. The flames  
  
flickered slightly as he turned to look at Kagome. "You're awake..." Sesshomaru said quietly,  
  
standing up.   
  
Kagome walked over to him, wrapping her arms around his frame, then looked over at the  
  
candles. She saw a large portrait in front of the candles, a portrait of five people. Kagome  
  
immediately recognized the young man that wore a red kimono.   
  
She then saw a child sitting in his lap, the boy's golden hair so similar to the beautiful woman that  
  
sat next to the hanyou, his eyes also matched the woman's, but he had a crescent moon on his  
  
forehead and two red stripes on each side of his face. 'It's their family...' Kagome thought,  
  
guessing that the woman with furred ears on the top of her head was Sesshomaru's mother and  
  
the black haired woman on the other side of the hanyou was Inuyasha's kasan. She then looked  
  
at the man standing behind the four. The man's features were so similar to the youkai she was  
  
embracing, that Kagome could easily tell that this was Inuyasha's and Sesshomaru's father.  
  
"Your mother is beautiful..." Kagome said quietly, letting go of the man she loved more than  
  
anything else. 'They all look so happy in that picture...' Kagome thought to herself.  
  
"Hai...she was..." Sesshomaru replied, glancing over at the portrait. "That was painted two days  
  
before she was killed."  
  
Kagome stared into the youko's eyes, seeing that the artist had captured an approving glimmer in  
  
her eyes. "Sesshomaru?" The inu-youkai glanced down at her, wondering what Kagome was  
  
going to ask. "If we have a portrait like that done...I hope we look just as happy..."  
  
Sesshomaru smiled, pressing his face into Kagome's raven hair. 'We will...' he said to himself, for  
  
the first time since his mother died, sure of what love was.  
  
Authoress: *sniffle* that was cute...okay...actually it was a friggin' soap...  
  
Koga: *smiling, holds up bar of white soap*  
  
Inuyasha: (From bathroom) WHERE'S MY SOAP!?!?!??!  
  
Authoress: O.O;;...anyways...*whispers for Koga to go and flush the toilet*  
  
Koga: *leaves room, wondering what the Authoress meant by 'something funny will happen'*  
  
Miroku: *gnaws away happily on a pocky stick*  
  
Sesshomaru: *sleeping on windowsill*  
  
Authoress: okay...so...how did ya like it?...I know, the whole Naraku/Kagura/Kanna death thing  
  
was anticlimactic...I apologize...I didn't think torturing Sesshy anymore would be a good  
  
thing...and I didn't have it in me to hurt me SEXY DOG MAN!!!  
  
Sesshomaru: *wakes up, eye twitching*  
  
*flushing toilet sounds*  
  
Inuyasha: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!  
  
Koga: *races back in room, soaked* OO;;;;  
  
Authoress: heh heh...that was good...next time...I'll make sure that it's Sesshy takin' a  
  
shower...^___^ And, please, for all who review, tell me if I should put up a sequel...I've already  
  
got one person who does...  
  
Sesshomaru: NOT AGAIN!!!!! *races out of room, stealing pocky sticks from Miroku*  
  
Miroku: GIVE EM BACK!!!! *runs after youkai*  
  
Authoress: I don't want to be annoying...but I'm starving for reviews...on this one story (my only  
  
story, so far) on fictionpress.com...IT'S INTERESTING!!!...it is...and I've got two chappies up  
  
so far...it's (as if ya couldn't guess) yaoi...but, nothing descriptive...or anything so far...I swear!!!  
  
But, anyways...THANK YOU FOR READING THROUGH THIS STORY!!!!!!! ^______^ Until  
  
the SEQUEL!!!!!(if there is one)... 


	14. For Those Who Were Wondering!

Authoress: okay, for those of you who asked for it...I've decided on writing a sequel to 'Is This Love'...excited, right? and...for those who noticed...asteriks and stuff aren't working (star) shrugs (star) dunno why...but it POs me!  
  
Inuyasha/Koga: (star) run for their lives (star) NOT AGAIN!!!!!  
  
Authoress: now, I was taking all of this time to think of something to write about...yep...I'll be expanding on what happened to Sessy to make him all-weird-like! ; and, if I feel like it, I'll have kids and so on...I'm not entirely sure how far ahead in the future this is going to be...so, I'll just wing it!  
  
Sesshomaru: (star) glares (star) HOW DARE YOU TELL ABOUT MY PAST!!! grr  
  
Authoress: yep...until then! (star) waves (star)and suggestions...titles...and such would be appreciated!! 


	15. LET THERE BE RAMEN!

Authoress: yep…I'm back in business//grins evilly/ SUMMA IS HERE AND I SHALL TYPE MEH LIL' BORED ASS INTO SHAPE!

All bishounen present: Oo;;;; scary…

Authoress: okies…just as an incentive for people to review an' such…I'm gonna do a contest! Now, this'll be an ongoing thing…but, what I'm thinking of doing is A) keeping records of all meh reviews and such, reviewers, etc….and there's really no B) part to my plan…aaaannnyyways…this is how things are going to go…

TWO PACKS OF RAMEN WILL BE GIVEN FOR…

1. every review…this can be flames, congrats, pleads, worship…I've got some of 'em…anything along those lines…

2. a recommendation to one of my stories to others…they have to tell me in a review that you said to read the story…just to make things easy…they have to type your FFN name…preferably spelled right…I don't wanna give my ramen to the wrong people//clings ramen protectively, glaring at reviewers/

3. a helpful piece of information…like a translation, answer to one of my questions in one of my rants, corrections on something in one of my stories…things that will help me make my stories wondrous!

Okay…now that those are listed…I may think of more…I dunno…if I do, I'll inform everybody! Anyways…first person to twenty four (the amount I have in my ramen cases…yes…I have big cases of ramen hanging around my house…) packs of ramen will receive (besides a wonderful thank you from moi…) anything you ask for…NOW DON'T BE PERVERTED!…

This reward can be anything that I can do…it could be a requirement for me…like saying I have to put up a new chapter of one of my stories every week for a month or something…now don't say anything impossible…cuz' I'm gonna try my hardest here!…it could also be to add a lemon/lime to one of my stories just for ya!…if you want…if not…you can also tell me to write a new story…just give me the pairings and, if you want, a broad plot range (I'm an almighty authoress, so I might change a few things…no promises here!)…anything you want!

Alrighty…now that that's explained…for the rules

1. I can only hand out packs of ramen to those who are either FFN members or reviewers who give me their e-mail addresses…NO ANONYMOUS PEOPLE WILL RECEIVE RAMEN!…kay…I just don't wanna confuse mehself…or anything…anyways…

2. Once someone hits twenty-four, everyone's packs of ramen will be taken away, and the contest will begin again…if all goes well this test-run…

3. The winner's request, if it is a new story they want, need to tell me the main pairing and (if there are any) side pairings…I won't write anything I don't agree with…but I have yet to think of a pairing that is just plain wrong…nope, not even Al and Ed off of Full Metal Alchemist…heh…ah, auto-mail and armor…back to the topic at hand…

4. The winner's story has to be on a series/book/whatever I am familiar enough with to write about…or something I could find online so I could read/watch it (they'd need to give me the website for that!)

5. Winners…please give me a lil' hint on how you want things to end up in your new story…and I'll do my best…

NOW THE LAST AND FINAL RULE!

6. HAVE FUN WITH THIS! I won't take any ramen packages away until the end of the contest, so flames and such won't harm your score…actually, flames are really fun to read! Heh…

Okay then…now, for information people will need…I will post scores every other week on my profile…thingy…it's http/ …or just click on my name on one of my stories or something…and I will e-mail my winner as soon as I discover we have one…so get ready for /does a dance/ MEH! Okies…now, for my next big thing…sorry to say…but no old reviews…from before today…count…kay?…and, today is JUNE 23, 2005...so no one can complain…and I'm putting up a new story soon, so you all will have something new to review on…it's an interesting piece, if I do say so myself…so…/runs to the store and buys some cases of oriental and chicken, and, of course, miso ramen/ COME AN' GET 'EM!


End file.
